


Children of Chaos- Book Two

by Dawn_Siren



Series: Children of Chaos [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anai Just Wants a Hot Pocket, Archery, Ass-Kicking, Assassins & Hitmen, Bisexual Female Character, Brutal Murder, But Some (Read: A Lot But Only With Zoe) Sexual Tension, Cannibalism, Deviates From Canon, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Jewish Character, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Hydra (Marvel), Imprisonment, Magical Pregnancy, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multilingual Character, Murder Family, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nat loves her work children, No Smut, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Past Brainwashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Red Room (Marvel), Secret Children, Shapeshifting, Siz Was 12 And Sedated, Sort Of, Space Wives, Spies & Secret Agents, Strong Female Characters, Symbiotic Relationship, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, dubious parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Siren/pseuds/Dawn_Siren
Summary: It's back. And just as crazy as ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... this took a while. We wrote a lot of it, got stuck, and now we're rewriting it. So... Y'know. Have fun.
> 
> Also, just saw Endgame, so... I Refuse to Acknowledge two specific parts of it. Also, possible spoilers for.... a lot of MCU movies.

Zoe sat in her room, flicking through the file she’d been given. It seemed easy enough. Just an infiltration. And the woman she’d been assigned to copy wasn’t too complex either. A former KGB agent, mid thirties, a fighting style that was relatively similar to her own.

 

She moved to the photos, studying them, then manipulated herself into an exact copy, down to the bullet scar on the lower left part of the abdomen. 

 

The hair was a nice touch, she had to admit. A bit longer than shoulder-length, red, with bleached tips.

 

A knock on the door caught her attention, and she looked up, reverting back to her actual appearance. “Yes?”

 

“We have her. Are you finished with the files?”

 

“I am. Let me go say hello and get a feel for who I’m mimicking.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Grey.”  

 

Zoe set the files on her desk and breezed past, heading for the containment sector. She stepped into the cell and took a seat on the chair opposite their prisoner. 

 

“Natasha, is it? I hope they didn’t hurt you too badly. It’d be a shame if someone ruined that pretty face.”

 

The prisoner said nothing, piercing her with a strangely level gaze.

 

“This isn’t an interrogation, Natasha. I already know everything I need know about you.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“You can learn a lot from files and video surveillance.”

 

Natasha nodded. “Typical.”

 

Zoe raised an eyebrow slightly. “I’m an intelligence agent, Tasha. The Red Room really wasn’t pleasant for you, was it?”

 

Agent Romanov continued to stare the fellow spy down, though part of her cracked inside. She wouldn’t let this one get the drop on her.

 

“It’s a shame about the sterilization, it really is. I’m sure you’d have made some man very happy, if that wasn’t there to drive them away.”

 

Natasha tried not to roll her eyes. She currently had all the daughters (and a few sons, if you counted Peter and Tony, who practically was still a child) she needed, and she didn’t necessarily need a man, either. Really, the only pain about it was the early menopause, as of now.

 

“Of course, I suppose your little girls make up for it, don’t they? Elodie certainly seems like a spitfire.”

 

Don’t tell them any fear. Don’t tell them any secrets. Feed them useless facts.

 

“And Serena… she looks so much like you, someone could almost mistake her for your biological daughter. She even fights like you. I mean, I’d expect some similarities, with you training her and everything, but it’s quite startling to watch.”

 

Natasha nodded. No use denying it-the kid was very much like her.

 

Zoe tilted her head. “Nothing more to say? That’s fine. I have everything I need. Thank you for your cooperation.”

 

Internally, Natasha laughed. Not necessarily, she thought.

 

If they’re anything like us...you won’t know what hit you.

 

Zoe walked out, deciding to leave Natasha alone in the cell for a while. She’d come back in a day or two.

_______________

 

Natasha looked up, hearing the quiet sound of a vent scraping open before a head of red hair dropped out, Serena landing silently on the floor. 

 

“Ser. How’d I know you’d be the one?” She gave a faint half-smile.

 

“You thought I’d just leave you to Hydra? Yeah, no. C’mon. Let me get those off you.”

 

Nat glanced surreptitiously at the way Serena’s feet had positioned themselves upon landing. She looked the girl in the eye. “Go ahead.” 

 

Serena chuckled. “A smart one, aren’t you. Shame. I’d hoped this would last longer.”

 

“What do you want now, Miss Grey?”

 

“I just wanted to play a little game, is all. Most people who end up in this area aren’t quite as observant as you. But then again, I didn’t study her as much as I studied you.”

 

“There. You just gave away your game. Don’t think I’ll panic because of it.”

 

“I know you won’t. Remember, I know you nearly as well as you know yourself.”

 

“You’ll never know me that well. I’m getting tired of this.”

 

Zoe smiled, a perfect copy of Serena’s and still wearing Serena’s skin. “You’ve got red dripping from your ledger, darling. But you want to wipe it out, don’t you? You’d throw yourself off a cliff if it meant getting rid of that red.”

 

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe you can break me. But there’s always a threshold for failure. You’d best remember that.”

 

Zoe grinned and changed back to her normal skin, walking over to where Nat was chained to the bench and straddling her lap, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Who says it’ll be my failure? Maybe I’ll drag Clint or Serena back here and force you to watch as I slowly cut them to pieces. Would you like that?”

 

“I think the better question is...is that what you want, or what the higher-ups want?”

 

Zoe sat back. “I think a little bit of both. Mostly they just want her back, but I don’t think they care what condition she’s in when I hand her over to them.”

 

“And what would they want with her? She’s a gymnast.”

 

“We both know that’s not all she is.”

 

“...Besides the lovely experiments you did? I wouldn’t say she was more.”

 

“Maybe not to you.”

 

“...what are you saying, here? If you’re bluffing…”

 

Zoe grasped her chin, digging her nails into Nat’s jaw. “Why would I be bluffing? I’m not the one chained up in a cell. I’m saying that I don’t particularly enjoy losing, be it a loss in a mission, or a small loss, like our little game. And unfortunately for you, you have nowhere to go.”

 

“I’m well aware of that, Grey. this has nothing to do with winning or losing. What interest do you have in Serena?”

 

“That’s for me to know, Tasha. Maybe you’ll find out after they’re done, or maybe not. It won’t matter to you for long at that point.”


	2. Chapter 2

Miles away in New York, Helene Argente--known as Hel, to friends- was getting well acquainted with the confusion of finding out.

 

She had been locked in the bathroom for hours, periodically letting loose a burst of extremely creative curses.

 

And now someone had the audacity to annoy her, at such a time as this.

 

“I said, get your blooming arse away from that door if you know what is good for you, or so help me I will use your skin in a nithing pole!” She hissed at whoever was outside.

 

A soft russian accent answered her. “Just me, Hel. You is alright?”

 

“Bloody well no!” She continued her cursing retinue in Russian. “And you CAN’T come in! I can and WILL shave a decade off of your life!”

“You are without clothes?”

 

“Well, no, but-”

 

A few seconds later, a metal fist slammed through where the doorknob belonged, and the door swung over, Siz stepping through.

 

“YOU FU-” Hel quickly kicked the damned thing under the sink. “I said I would shave ten--PUT THAT DOWN!” Hel reached towards Siz futilely.

 

Siz perched on the counter and looked at it, slowly smiling. “You are containing a baby.”

 

“Yes, and I don’t know what to do...I’m BEGGING the Norns for a false positive. I can’t-” Hel pinched the bridge of her nose. “And put that down, I just pissed on it.”

 

Siz pointed at the tab bit. “Only this part.”

 

“It’s not worth a fuss…” Hel sucked in a breath. “I don’t know what to do, and I...why did this have to happen, of all the damn things?”

 

Siz wiggled her hand. “Because you…” she awkwardly held up her middle finger.

 

“Sweet Norns...that’s not what that means!”

 

“It means the rude sex word. Sex equals baby. Right?”

 

“...I suppose...GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM-”

 

Siz blinked awkwardly.

 

“Ahem. Don’t touch my stomach. Or...I’m...I can’t decide on this.”

 

“A child is gift.”

 

“My father is going to kill me. And...oh Norns, Peter...he barely just got into college! I’ve gone and, well,” Hel held up her middle finger. “I went and did THIS to everyone!”

 

Siz looked shocked. “But what about Peter? Why would you…. Sex everyone?”

 

“IT’S A METAPHOR! I messed it all up!”

 

Siz bit her lip.

 

“What? I did! They can’t have a pregnant agent on duty, and I can’t ruin his life. So what am I to do?”

 

“Be safe.”

 

“Well, I’ve already failed at that. I meant...how do I break it to Fadir…”

 

“He will understand.”

 

“You know what I’m going to get! ‘Hel, I told you so.’ and...gah! I just can’t STAND myself. I’m such a slut!”

 

A yawn from outside the door. “Look, Hel, I get you’re having a crisis, but SOME OF US get extremely greasy hair that needs washing because we’re not literal goddesses!” 

 

“Elodie, please wait until our Hel is done with her cry sits.”

 

“What is there to even be SAD about? My god, she resurrected the boyfriend!”

 

“That is her to tell. Not me.”

 

“Look...if she needs me to punch out his teeth-”

 

“Please don’t, Fadir will anyway.”

 

A pause. “OH MY GODS, YOU’RE KNOCKED UP!?”

 

About eight heads poked into the room.

 

Hel crumpled against the corner.

 

Anai squealed. “...Siz, you did it!? Oh my gosh, the kiddo’ll be-”

 

“So adorable!”

 

Nods and murmurs of agreement. Tony, meanwhile, sighed. “Alright...time to babyproof the tower AGAIN.”

 

Hel groaned. “This is...a lot of attention.”

 

“Wait...Siz, it’s not you?”

 

All eyes shifted to Hel.

 

Siz shook her head. “No. Not as I know.”

 

Tony sighed. “Alright. Y’know what? I’m also going to create a policy for horny teenagers, just gonna say that.”

 

Hel simply glared. “...and this is what I was afraid of.”

 

Anai mused. “That...might be even cuter.”

 

Siz nodded.

 

Hel sighed. “Look...I’m not sure how to deal with this...I need to be on duty-”

 

“No. There’s enough of us.”

 

“No, there aren’t. Something could happen any moment, and I need to be there to stabilize it!”

 

“It’ll be  _ fine _ , Hel.”

 

“It will NOT be fine, Stark! I WILL KICK YOUR SAD METALLIC ASS IF YOU INSINUATE I SIT OUT!”

 

“Wow….she’s acting like Nanga…” Lodie backed away.

 

Siz held out a hand. “Hel. You will be calm.”

 

“...i’m afraid I can’t be...look who it is….” 

 

Hel stared up at Loki. “Hello, Fadir. Would you...enjoy a talk somewhere private?”

 

“I would not, particularly. I’d be more worried that the Lady Romanoff is missing.”

 

“...we’re...aware.”

 

“And you’re sitting around squabbling like children. Somehow, I’m not entirely surprised.”

 

“Fadir, it isn’t over small matters!”

 

“Your pregnancy, I will forgive under the assumption it was accidental. The matter of you remaining in action will be debated. Severely dangerous missions and those involving alien attacks will be kept away from you. Minor ones may be allowed under the condition that you hang back.”

 

Hel huffed.

 

“And I will see about getting Fenris to guard you, if necessary.”

 

“I don’t NEED a guard dog!”

 

“Then you’ll do as I said earlier.”

 

Hel rolled her eyes.

 

Loki raised a brow.

 

“What? I’m a little pissed regarding all this!”

 

“You may be irritated later.”

 

“What? Why am I not allowed to be pissed!?”

 

“As I said, the Lady Romanoff has gone missing.”

 

“She’s ALRIGHT, most likely.”

 

“And you know this how?”

 

“It’s typical. She’ll disappear on occasion, and be back better than ever.”

 

“Somehow I sense this was different.”

 

“And you’re so trustworthy,” hel muttered.

 

“What reason would I have to lie?”

 

Hel simply stared at him. “God of mischief.”

 

“I would not lie concerning the safety of your caretaker.”

 

“Fadir, I have affairs to arrange- Natasha is thoroughly capable of-”

 

“Even the powerful may fall. Your aunt, for example.”

“What aunt?”

 

“Hela the elder.”

 

“Don’t speak of that wannabe volva to me.”

 

“Fine. Your uncle, then, when he was captured by Surtur.”

 

“By all means...I believe Natasha far more capable than he.”

 

“As I said. The powerful may still fall.”

 

“Fine. i’ll go grab my armor-”

 

“No. We don’t know what we are walking into, so therefore, you will stay here.”

In response, Hel flipped him off.

________

 

Zoe turned and nodded at the Hydra guard, yanking against her restraints until she was satisfied, and slipped into Natasha’s skin. He nodded back and walked away, leaving her shackled against a post.

 

She glanced around and then started trying to work at the shackles, slipping a bobby pin out from the inside of her cheek to hold in her teeth, trying to get it to her hands so she could unlock herself. All an act, of course, but the ones who would be arriving soon didn’t know that.

 

A clatter from the vents.

 

She froze and looked up, slipping the bobby pin back into hiding.

 

Serena dropped lightly from the vents, slipping a pair of lockpicks out of her sleeve and opening the chains. “C’mon.”

 

Zoe glanced around. “Are the others here too?”

 

“Yes...a few are. We’re waiting...close by.”

 

Zoe nodded and climbed up into the vent, reaching down to help Serena back up before sliding the cover back into place.

 

“You have no idea how much we were all freaking.”

 

“I might have a small idea. It wasn’t exactly my plan to get jumped by twenty Hydra agents.”

 

“I know, Nat…let’s just get to the jet.”

 

Zoe nodded and followed Serena out.

__________

 

Trin hugged Nat as soon as they were safely in the air. 

 

Nat hugged her back, gently patting between her wings before pulling back to hold her at arm’s length. “You’re alright?”

 

“Yeah...yeah, I am. Gotta...gotta deal with some banquet tomorrow, but…”

 

“Good.”

 

“...we have some news from back home, but...hey, you’re okay.”

 

Nat smiled. “Yep, I’m mostly in one piece. A bit battered, but okay.”

 

“Okay...well...you’re her supervisor, so...Hel’s pregnant.”

 

Nat was speechless. 

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Peter’s?”

 

“No, the president’s. Of course Peter’s. Who else?”

 

“She better not be here. It’s not safe for her to be doing missions in her condition.”

 

“She’s not.”

“Good.”

 

“We were kinda worried, Nat...you don’t seem too banged up.”

 

“Medical attention. And they didn’t do much to my face. Just this.” She brushed her hair aside and gestured to a large, dark bruise spreading over her jaw and down her neck just under her ear.

“Why would Hydra give you medical attention?”

 

“Hard to say. One of the agents said something about ‘not wanting to ruin’ my ‘pretty face’.”

 

Trin wrinkled her nose. “Ugh. Slimy bastards.”

 

Nat snorted. “You’re telling me.”

 

“I swear, if I get my hands on them, they’ll WISH they were dead.”

 

“Not if I get to them first.”

 

Trin laughed a bit. “There you are, Nat. Ready to get home to the crazies?”

 

“Of course.”

________

 

When they got back, Zoe went to a bathroom and locked herself in, lifting up her shirt to check over the patchwork of wounds, both artificial and legitimate. She’d almost blown her cover there. 

 

Leaning in, she checked her face. While she’d grown out of removing or altering her skins without noticing, it never hurt to make sure nothing visible had changed. Sure enough, the bruise on her jaw had faded a little, something that she quickly corrected. She’d have to remember to lighten that over the next week or so. But nothing major. 

 

Silently, she started picking through the drawers. Makeup, various skin products, the usual. A lipstick that, on closer investigation, was a cleverly disguised miniature taser was slipped into an inner pocket, but otherwise, nothing of interest.

 

“Er, Nat?”

 

Zoe turned. “Yes, Lodie?”

 

“Just...wanted to say hi.” The girl lashed her tail.

 

“Hi back, then.”  Zoe smiled slightly, a perfect copy of Natasha’s.

 

“...and some creeps were hitting on me in the park. I already told Buck, but…”

 

“Give me a description. I’ll handle it.”

 

“Didn’t get a good look. Blonde. Sprayed on WAY too much Axe.”

 

“That’s enough. I’ll be back soon.”

“...seriously? That’s all you need?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

“...there’s no way every blonde wearing Axe is rapey, though.”

 

“Most likely, if he went for you, he’ll go for me. Creeps tend not to be picky.”

 

“....they can be.”

 

“Trust me. I’ll know.”

 

“Okay...bye then…” Lodie left the room.

 

Zoe held in a sigh. She could have sworn she’d locked the door, but now she had to go kill someone, an action she wasn’t really anticipating but would perform in any case.

________

 

In Hydra’s base, the real Natasha Romanov waited.

 

She slept, sure, but she did not dream. She tried not to think.

 

She glanced halfheartedly at the person entering her cell. 

 

“Having fun, are we?” she muttered as she saw the grin on the woman’s face.

 

Older than her-physically, at least-and strangely familiar.

 

“I always knew you’d come back home, Natalia. How things have changed.” 

 

Nat grit her teeth, trying her best not to flinch. “Akilina Vasilievna, am I correct?” 

 

“Correct. It’s a shame you had to turn on us. If you hadn’t, perhaps you wouldn’t be here.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t. I’d be somewhere worse. What do they want with me?”

 

“They want you to bring us something. Something that belongs to us. A few things, actually.”

 

“Nothing there belongs to you anymore.”

 

Akilina made a small noise in the back of her throat, part laugh and part sigh. “So naive. A pet dog that slips her leash doesn’t cease belonging to her owner, does she now?”

 

“I’m not your bitch, Vasilievna. And neither is anyone there.”

 

“Of course you are. We spayed you, didn’t we?” Akilina’s gaze shifted to the cuffs. “Well, those bring back memories. Do you still handcuff yourself to your bed at night, just out of sheer habit? We both know habits are hard to break.”

 

“No. I’ve learned not to fear the night. And neither will they. Now, tell me: why do you want them?”

 

“One blew up a base on her way out, the other is important to us for other reasons.”

 

“...why do you want Serena?”

“You were one of our best operatives, before you escaped. Perhaps some of that skill carried over.”

 

Nat’s eyes barely widened. “You’re bluffing.”

 

Akilina smirked. “Am I?”

 

Nat faltered, just barely.

 

“Oooh, that hits a nerve, doesn’t it? Imagining your sweet little protege following each little footprint you left on your way through the Red Room?”

 

Nat grit her teeth. “...there’s no way skill could’ve “carried over.” she’s not mine. She’s just talented.”

 

“Oh? I could have sworn. Perhaps our files are wrong. IVF can be tricky.”

 

“...what?”

 

“We couldn’t just let such promising genetics go to waste, could we? Didn’t you ever wonder why she looks so much like you?”

 

“You’re nothing but a liar, you shlyukha.”

 

A vicious strike at the soft point of her jaw whipped her head to the side and left her seeing stars. “You’d best remember that Agent Grey isn’t here to protect you from me anymore, Natalia.”

 

“Perhaps I don’t need protecting.”

 

"You do, Natalia. You really, really do."


	3. Chapter 3

Elodie pulled on her curls. Evaluation day was always such a damn hassle. It wasn’t as if anyone’s parents were going to change, or anybody’s eye color would suddenly morph.

And yet, every six months… there it was again.

“Hey Sere, think they’ll finally find out what damn species they spliced in me this time?”

“Who knows. And hey, maybe they’ll figure out why the hell I’m so damn allergic to any animal product that isn’t honey?”

“I know, right? ...wanna go bother Banner a bit? I haven’t seen him in AGES.”

Serena paused. “...Sounds risky. Let’s do it. Nat taught me the lullaby thing, we’ll be fine.”

Lodie practically tripped over herself racing down the stairs. She careened into a cabinet.

Files fell everywhere.

“...I just organized those this morning…” Dr. Banner pressed a palm to his forehead.

“Eh, sorry, Doc...whatcha doin’?”

“Tony’s work. Again.”

Serena chose that moment to drop headfirst out of the vent, hanging from her feet and nearly headbutting Banner in the nose. “Hey.”

Elodie whistled. “Wow, again? What happened to science bros?”

“Baby Stark.”

“Do do doot do doot do…. Ahem, yeah...but Kennedy’s a year old. He should really be back on it. Did Science Bros break up? Like My Chemical Romance?”

“Another baby Stark.”

“WHAT!? Sere, are you hearing this!? But seriously, Tones didn’t skip work for Kennedy!”

“Apparently the docs are worried about this one.”

“Ugh, that sucks...why, ‘zactly? C’mon, I’ll keep it confidential.”

“Not sure. They said it could be something, or it could be nothing, and told him to watch her.”

“So of course, being a Stark, he’ll get all obsessive. Reminds you of Trin, doesn’t it, Sere?”

Sere dropped lightly to the floor and started messing with one of the pingy ball line thingies. “Definitely.”

“So, Banner, I was wondering….if you, Tones, and God Bless America are all in the same room, does that make….a Stark Spangled Banner?” Lodie grinned.

Banner sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “That’s not the first time I’ve heard that one.”

“Oh? Well then, I’ll try to keep these...low-key.” Lodie chuckled, eyeing Sere.

Sere grinned back.

“Hey, remember what Cap said, regarding Tony? Take all the armor away, and what are you? What do you think he is?” Lodie grinned as she mouthed ‘say it with me’ and grabbed a pen off the desk.

Sere grinned and flipped her hair for dramatic effect. “Stark Naked.”

Lodie guffawed. “Banner, you green with envy yet? ...ooh, what’s this paper for? ...hey, Sere...your pic’s on it!”

Serena walked up to peek over Elodie’s shoulder, silent as a cat. “Hydra stamp on the upper left corner. Looks official.”

“Holy SHIT...Banner...what is that!?”

“We managed to get some classified info. Nat brought it in.”

“...what the…” Lodie quickly snatched the paper. “Sere, catch!”

Serena snatched it, flipping it around.

Lodie, meanwhile, blocked Dr. Banner from getting it back. “Read it QUICK!”

Serena’s eyes flicked across it, and then suddenly she froze, the paper fluttering from her hand.

“...Sere?”

Serena kept staring at the paper on the floor as if it were burning.

“...Dr. Banner? Is she…”

“I don’t know.”

“Sere? What...what’s wrong?”

“...she’s my mother….” Serena whispered breathlessly.

“I’m sorry...what? Sere...can you tell me?” Lodie gently touched her arm.

Serena almost robotically picked up the paper and handed it to Elodie.

“Sere, look at me...just breathe…” Doctor Banner put his hands on her shoulders. “Can you do that for me? You’re okay, you can tell us what’s on there if you want to, but you can’t do that until you are calm. Understand?”

Sere nodded. “Later. I need to…” she darted off.  
____________

Serena slid into the archery range and snatched her bow off the wall, grabbing an arrow along with it. The steady rhythm of shoot, retrieve, repeat almost always calmed her down. That, and aiming properly required her to regulate her breathing, which served the same purpose.

She nocked the arrow in a practiced movement, pulled back the string, and exhaled slowly, lining up with the target before releasing, feeling the wind from the string’s release of tension whip against her cheek. Silently, she walked up and pulled the arrow out of the bullseye and walked back, repeating the process in an endless trail of calming monotony.

“Hey...Serena. I… oh, you busy there?” Trin hovered awkwardly in the doorway.

Serena spun on reflex, startled out of her routine and accidentally embedding her arrow in the drywall an inch from Trin’s head.

“Whoa there...I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll...wait on you, then. I get stress training.”

“No, it’s fine. I needed a water break anyway.”

The Stark smiled. “Hey, I’m feeling a little...dehydrated. Mind if I join you?”

“Go ahead. Sorry about almost killing you.”

“It’s fine. Not the first person to try that.” Trin cracked a smile. “...water or something else? I mean...there’s juice, Sprite, Coke-”

“Chamomile tea, if we have it. And then a soak in my pool. I’d use Adri’s, but it’s a bit cold for me.”

“Okay, chamomile… I’ll do some lemon for me… come on, I’ll go put it on. And...you got animals yet?”

“Some. The rest are coming in next week.”

“So, what do you have?” Trin smiled back at her as they walked to the kitchen.

“Blue tangs, banded coral shrimp, parrotfish, damselfish, wrasses, basslets, angelfish, blennies, puffers, cardinalfish, jawfish, hogfish, chromis, nurse sharks, eagle rays, some other things.”

“Oh, I love the eagle rays!” Trin began heating water. “And what’s up? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I went to help Clint train Lila.”

“Oh...how’s she doing? But you still haven’t told me what’s up, besides the sky and the ceiling,” Trin said, dropping teabags into the water.

“Tasha’s my mom.”

“Oh, and my ass is made of chicken. What’s really up?”

“No, seriously.”

“Impossible.”

“There’s a file in Banner’s lab that proves it.” 

“...how the hell...are you okay? That’s what matters, first and foremost.”

“Okay as can be expected. I think a part of me always knew.”

“...what do you mean? Like...I mean, I had no parts that really knew about Tony. And… don’t you have parents? This...doesn’t make sense.”

“I was an IVF baby. That’s why I’m a triplet. Just instinct, I guess. The mermaid stuff makes that a bit sharper.”

“I know...I guess I had a milder form of that with Dad...but that isn’t how IVF works--unless your mom used an ovum donor, in which case Nat likely would’ve been forced to be the surrogate…”

“Yeah, she did. She got her ovaries removed pretty young because otherwise she literally would have died. And Nat got all that taken out, remember, so she couldn’t have been the surrogate.”

“So you’re a rare case, then--sorry, I took a med terminology class once and did a project on that--I thought I was a donor baby for so long.”

“Ah.”

“But..how would they get access to that? I mean...why would Hydra even save organs?” She slid Serena her cup of tea with a flourish, the cup not spilling a single drop.

Serena scooped it up and poured a tiny bit of honey in, blowing on it softly. 

“It’s Hydra.”

“I know. But WHY would they want that? They did it to...every Red Room recruit…” Trin blinked a bit. “Do you think that they might be… imitating our...new phase?”

“Our what?”

“We are the new generation. What if Hydra has taken that as a challenge?”

Serena bit her lip. “This…. Explains a lot, actually.”

“...what is it, Sere? You can tell me. And… oh lord, does that mean some kids could be...could be Bucky’s? Or Siz’s?” Trin sipped her tea. “Because...that’s messed up.”

“Just a shock, is all, and yeah, it is.”

“...did anyone...strange ever approach you when you were younger? And… should we notify someone of this? I may be head of team, but...I won’t do it if you want to keep it on the down-low.”

“Strange? Trin, I got kidnapped three times. And yeah, I think secret would be best for now.”

“True...So...I’m going to have to tell the people who need to know. Banner and some of the medics will need to know--just in case some genetic stuff happens--and of course, some of the higher ups we actually trust. Anyone else you feel like you want to tell?”

“No. Maybe later, but I’m not ready yet.”

“Okay… at least she’s back, right?”

“Right. I don’t think I’ll tell her though. I don’t want things to be weird.”

“Gotcha… you’ll have to tell her sometime.”

“Just not yet.”  
_______________

They’d let Nat out of her cell.

Her wrists ached with the cuffs. 

Akilina walked up and started investigating her like a horse she was considering buying. “Still in decent shape, I suppose. We could always recondition you, if Serena isn’t as we’d hoped.”

Natasha glowered as they dragged her forward. “I’ve been conditioned enough, thank you very much.”

“It’s not my first choice. I’d rather keep you as you are, at least until Serena is initiated. I think I’ll enjoy making you watch as she turns into someone you won’t even recognize. Perhaps I’ll even make her shoot you once we’re done training her.”

“... if that is the way it ends, it’s the way it ends,” Nat said. After all, like mother, like daughter. “...wasn’t the Red Room a failure? Why try it again?”

“A failure? Oh, Natalia…”

“...yes?”

“You always were the most naive of all of us.”

“Whatever you’re hiding...just bring it out to light. I’m not afraid to die.” Nat hissed.

“The Red Room never truly died. Oh yes, the building was destroyed, the girls slaughtered, but the Red Room….. That survived.”

Natasha tensed. “How so? I didn’t hear of your old kidnapping business.”

“Let’s just say many little girls have been adopted into our happy little family.” Akilina turned. “Lidiya?”

A girl entered. In the face, she looked about twelve. But...she was so small… dark haired, with eyes an odd shade of gray. 

The girl glanced to Natasha. “Am I to kill her, Ms. Akilina?”

Akilina considered it. “No. We’re saving her for the girl we’re trying to take in. But you do need some practice with physical interrogation. Let me secure her to the table for you, Lidiya.”

Nat grit her teeth, not being able to blink away the color of Lidiya’s eyes.

Lidiya nodded, studying Natasha with an eerily blank expression. “This is her, isn’t it? The one that betrayed us and made them kill our sisters?”

Akilina nodded, busy securing Natasha to the table. “Yes, this is our sweet Natalia, returned to us at last.”

Natasha stayed silent, gritting her teeth through the lies.

Lidiya walked up silently, kneeling on a bench next to Natasha’s head and gently tugging at the red-to-blonde strands. “Red like autumn, so Winter can find her. Right?”

Akilina nodded. “Right. That was her choice, and she even kept it that way, surprisingly. Where do you think you should start? Remember, she’s been trained to resist interrogation.”

Natasha didn’t even blink.

Lidiya stared at her quietly, then walked over to something Nat couldn’t see, metal clinking softly.

Akilina smiled. “Good choice.”

Natasha simply breathed. In, out, in, out…

Something snicked next to her ear, slicing free some hair. “They’re sharp, Ms. Akilina. I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Let me…” Lidiya smacked whatever it was against the bench a few times, dangerously close to Nat’s fingers.

Natasha knew better than to plead.

Lidiya crawled up to straddle Natasha’s waist, holding a wicked-looking, barbed, spiked instrument, shaped like two crossing crescents, up so she could see. 

Nat simply raised a brow.

“Do you know what that does, Natalia?”

Natasha, again, said nothing.

“Hmm. Stubborn. In any case, usually people use this for metalworking, to cut through or bend thick steel. I’ve found that it does an excellent job on bones as well.”

“Very nice,” Natasha deadpanned, not letting the girl see the fear in her heart.

Lidiya gently pulled the fabric away from her hip and lifted, spreading the tool apart and placing the tips right over the bone, slowly squeezing it closed, the metal cutting in easily despite Lidiya dulling it.

Nat hissed in pain, the sound turning to a groan.

And then the metal hit bone. And cut into it.

Nat tried not to allow herself to scream. Some of it escaped through her teeth.

Lidiya started to cut slower, but cut nonetheless.

Nat looked the girl straight in the eyes. She knew those eyes, from somewhere. She bit into her lip until it bled, never once wavering her gaze. She pleaded with her eyes. Is this what you want? Or what you’re told? Or can you even tell those apart anymore?

Lidiya looked away, and the metal hit the dense nerves of her inner bone.

Finally, Nat let herself scream aloud.

Akilina looked deeply satisfied by the sound. “Good, Lidiya. Again.”

Lidiya nodded, and pulled out the tool, studying Nat for a minute, as if deciding what to cut next.  
____________

She was back later...Nat assumed it was night. She couldn’t tell anymore.

Nat eyed the girl from her restraints, her leg barely bandaged and throbbing. “Look, kid. You here to finish the job, or does Akili’ka just want you to stare at me?”

Lidiya was silent, crawling up onto the table to watch Natasha with eyes that almost shone in the dark.

“What? If you want to finish the damned job, finish it!”

Lidiya brushed against Nat’s leg softly, peeling away bloody bandages and running a finger down the cut.

Nat hissed in pain. “Lidushenka, I’m getting tired of this. You speak or you don’t. You finish the job or you don’t. I am usually a patient woman, but now is not that time.”

A tiny flame flickered to life, balancing on Lidiya’s fingertip as she held it to her lips, glancing around.

“... what are you going to do?”

Lidiya held the tiny flame near Nat’s leg wound to illuminate it, still sluggishly trailing blood, then held it to her lips again.

Nat decided it was time for a last ditch effort.

She tapped on the table...a sort of code she and a few other girls had once shared.

‘...are you burning the wound or cauterizing it?’

Lidiya stared at her, then carefully ran the flame down the wound, the soft sizzle of burning blood the only sound.

‘Cauterize, then...not bad, kid…’ Nat half-smiled. ‘...did Akili’ka tell you to do this? Keep me alive to torture?’

Silently, Lidiya rewrapped the wound in bandages, better than they’d been before, and blew out the little flame.

‘...tap back if you understand this.’

Nothing.

‘...i can’t exactly do sign language with my hands tied, kid. ...i just need a yes or a no, and...just...a reason.’

The tiny flame rekindled, the glow pulsing softly in a pattern.

Nat squinted.

‘So...yes?’ she tapped.

The flame pulsed again. ‘Survival.’

‘Why would you heal me? Did she put you up to this?’

‘Yes. and no. you escaped. I can only survive.’

‘...who’s to say you can’t?’ Nat glanced into the girls’ eyes, getting a closer look at their color. ‘...you...remind me of someone I know, actually.’

Lidiya glanced away. ‘I should go.’

‘If you wish. I’m not going anywhere.’

Lidiya nodded and the flame flickered out.

Before she left, a quick message was tapped against Natasha’s open palm.

‘She is everyone. Trust only yourself.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I bad at uploading regularly? Yes. Do I have any sort of schedule? Hell no. I had nothing to do so I literally just uploaded pretty much everything that has been written since the last chapter. Which is like a little under 200 pages. So enjoy.

“Adri...let go of my leg, please,” Hel griped.

 

Adri let out a low croon.

 

“I have a BIG day today. And I’m going to need to be dried off to do it.” Hel crossed her arms. “Now let go, or I WILL call Natasha.”

 

Adri splashed her and hissed.

 

“Adrenah-”

 

She was dragged into the pool.

 

“Hey! Be careful there. I have to go to QUEENS today. Do you know what happens when I go into Queens? It means “Hel is in trouble” or “May lit the kitchen on fire again.’”

 

Adri hissed.

 

“This is IMPORTANT information, Adrenah!”

 

Hel whipped out her phone (she’d put a waterproofing spell on it) and texted Peter.

 

‘...u up for going to the library? After that...we need to talk.’

 

She tapped her foot, splashing the water around as she waited.

 

‘Okay?’

________

 

Hel rubbed the pages of her beloved copy of Alice in Wonderland as she walked in. She needed luck on her side today.

 

Peter glanced up. “Oh! Hi, Hel.”

 

“Hello...you look...rather shaky. Did you stay up crime-fighting AGAIN?” Hel raised an eyebrow. “Honestly-”

 

“It’s… not that. I heard something about you being…. Y’know. A Tupperware with a baby in it.”

 

“Eloquent description, as always from Sizova...though I shouldn’t be too hard on her… and yes. Who told you?”

 

“Not really anyone. I was just kinda in the area.”

 

Hel sighed. “Who. What were you doing? When?”

 

“Hanging out in my room? You guys were kinda loud.”

 

“So...you know, then… why did I ever come here, then?” Hel sighed shortly.

 

“To confirm? And… y’know… discuss it?”

“Right… I’m sorry. I am so...so damn sorry.” Hel exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. “I am just...guessing at what to do next.”

“I mean… Be pregnant, I guess. Don’t drink alcohol or smoke or eat soft cheeses.”

“...you know I don’t smoke anyhow, though I’m starting to be tempted. I meant...what to do about this?” She gestured to her stomach.

“Keep it or don’t. I mean, I kinda would like if you kept it, but it’s up to you.”

“...you would?” Hel looked up in surprise. “But--you just got accepted into--you have a whole life ahead of you-one not hindered by me if need be.”

“I can multitask. It’s not too difficult for dads to dad and go to school, since the whole growing and feeding a tiny person isn’t exactly biologically possible unless the spider bite did something weird I don’t know about.”

“...you should really have a talk with my father,” Hel cracked. “I am simply...conflicted. On one hand...for some damn reason, there’s a feeling that wants me to keep it...probably instinct...but I need to be there for my team. I’m their magic intel, in essentia, and… what if something goes wrong? I couldn’t live with myself.”

“Please remember the literal army of super people.”

“...It’s frankly hard to forget them. But...it’s a duty I must uphold-”

“That train of thought will come very close to killing you. I know from experience.”

“Right...it’s simply…” Hel buried her face in her hands. “There’s no way Fadir will let you off the hook for this.”

“I think he’ll let me live. Probably.”

“Perhaps...I’ve gone and effed it all up-”

“How?” 

Hel simply gestured to her stomach.

“I don’t see how that counts as effing things up.”

“...really? I mean...I’m pregnant, likely ruining my father’s hopes that I wouldn’t wind up like him, and...oh Norns, what’ll May think?”

“She won’t care. We’re adult-ish.”

“Adult-ish and constantly in extreme danger… but I...sort of want it anyway?” Hel flopped her head down onto the table, her frustrated screams muffled by her hair. 

“That’s fine. Keep it if you’re sure you want to.”

“...how are you so calm about this? And...you don’t need to help me if you don’t wish to.”

“I do want to.”

Hel glanced up, her hair still over her face. “...why would you? I mean...I could adopt...them out-”

“I want to keep them.”

“...why? I mean...this isn’t going to be a fairytale, by any means.”

“I know that.”

“There could be difficulties… someone may be unhappy...and eighteen years at the least of responsibility for...for something. I just...want to be clear here. ...this is your last chance to back out. I need to know you’ve heard all this reasoning, and I need to know yours.”

“I’m not backing out.”

Hel’s hormones then decided it was a good time to flare up.

In the middle of the New York Public Library.

She started crying. And couldn’t stop.

“I...I...I guess I got lucky with you, Peter…”

He reached forward and gently hugged her.

“I...Fadir has told me things, about...about men of Midgard...my worries are mostly settled, but…while I took the subway here this morning, while I was standing there, all I could think was-”

“That you should have been sitting down because you’re pregnant?”

“...no, obviously. And I don’t look the part--no one would’ve believed me. I was...starting to think you would...you would…”

“I wouldn’t.”

“...you wouldn’t leave?”

“I’d never even think to do anything close to leaving. Not to you.”

Hel just cried harder, coughing as she sobbed with relief.

Peter just rubbed her back.

“...Peter? I found that movie you wanted…” May trailed off as she walked over.

Peter looked up. “Oh. Hey, May.”

“... did something happen? Hel-Belle, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Really.”

May raised a brow. “Peter, the only time I’ve ever seen her cry was before your funeral.”

“...hormones?”

“WHEN did you do it, exactly?”

“We… didn’t.”

May raised a brow. “I love you, and pardon my french, but don’t bullshit me.”

 

“I’m serious. She’s magic, I don’t know how it happened, but… yeah.”

Something clicked in Hel’s brain. “Something with the spell…”

May’s gaze snapped onto Hel.

“It...it must’ve...when I brought you back, something must’ve converged…”

May’s expression was a very clear example of ‘i did not sign up for magic pregnancies’.

“I’m sorry! I...I didn’t know.”

“No, it’s cool, just… wasn’t expecting my nephew to end up with the next Virgin Mary.”

“...yes. All hail the second coming,” Hel deadpanned.

May snorted.

“So, yes. That’s the word of the day...the whole reason for this...date of ours. A discussion regarding this conundrum.”

“Ah.”

“And...I’m pretty sure we’ve found our answer.”

“Good. Food’s on me. Where do you want to go?”

 

“....that thai place...I need so much spicy food right now.”

 

____________

Quietly, Zoe watched Serena swim with Adrenah. Serena hovered near the edges, watching the siren dive after a live, and full-sized, barracuda.

“Bet you can’t catch it!”

Adri shrieked back and shot after it, ripping through the water and executing turns just as sharp as her prey’s.

“Ooh, cute…” Serena deadpanned.

Adri slowed just the slightest bit to grab hold of an outcrop and launch herself off it, tackling her prey with a shriek and beginning to fight with it, the water frothing into a pinkish foam.

“Well, that answers that.” Serena sighed.

Adri surfaced, clutching the barracuda, the head ripped clean off and bloody water running over her hands and chin.

“Tasha! Hey, there you are!”

Zoe smiled. “Hi, Serena. Are you doing okay?”

“Eh, just paperwork boredom...Adri’s kinda fun to watch.”

“Yeah, she is.” Zoe walked over to sit on a rock next to Serena.

Adri sniffed in her direction and then hissed, swimming back.

“Adri...it’s Nat! Be nice!”

Adri hissed again, clutching her barracuda. “No!”

Zoe placed an expression of bewilderment over their features. “What…?”

“Adri…”

Adri shrieked, and then dove to the bottom of her lagoon.

Serena pressed a palm against her forehead.

Zoe sighed. “What’s going on with her? Did she suddenly decide not to like me, like she did with Tony last month?”

“Maybe? Why DID she do that anyway?”

“I think he wore some sort of new cologne or deodorant. She treated him like a stranger for a week until she couldn’t smell it anymore.”

“...weird. I must’ve been at Clint’s house.”

“It was during Lila’s spring break.”

“Yep, I was there. Really fun.”

“I hear she’s getting good with a bow, just like her dad.”

“Yup, she is! Was also Cooper’s birthday.”

“How old is he now? Eleven?”

“Twelve, actually. Time flies.”

 

“It definitely does.”

“I thought you were gonna make it that week…”

“I tried, Ser. I really did.”

“I mean… you always do.” Serena shrugged. “Not a huge deal.”

Zoe gently squeezed Serena’s arm. They were briefly aware that they were nearly alone. They could probably take the girl rather easily at this very moment.

But it was too risky. Even with her limited vocabulary, Adri would be able to explain the basics of what had happened, and probably was strong enough to stop them. Another time, then. But soon. Their superiors would be getting impatient.

___________

Another day of torture in the Hydra base.

Nat sighed as she waited for Lidiya’s light to flicker through her doorway.

Sure enough, once the base was truly silent but for the soft buzzing of machinery, that tiny flame preceded the girl into the room.

‘Hello, Lidyushka,’ Nat tapped, with an affectionate nickname in place of her real one.

‘Hello, lisichka.’ Little fox. That was new.

‘That’s one I haven’t heard before. What did they make you do today?’

‘Ballet. And… elimination testing. I killed two.’

‘...you don’t look proud….do you like dancing?’

‘Not like they do it.’

‘Not a fan of the ballet? I’m halfway convinced you aren’t even Russian!’ Nat cracked a smile.

Lidiya seemed to cave in on herself.

‘...that was a joke, Lidyushka…”

‘A bad one.’

‘... ballet is one of Russia’s prides. Tchaikovsky and the like.’

‘I was off on a twirl by a few seconds. Madame D made me spar with Instructor Azarov….’

‘...oh, milaya…’

Lidiya shifted, hissing slightly in pain. 

‘...Lidyushka?’

‘Broken ribs. I think. Maybe just bruised.’

‘...oh, dear one… I know how that feels...you remind me of a friend.’

 

Lidiya bit her lip, split on one side.  

‘...one that is very much alive and...happy as she can be.’

Lidiya smiled, just the slightest bit.

‘Her name is Siz. She’s literally one of the sweetest people to walk the earth.’

‘...Sizova Ivanov?’

‘Yes.’

‘She’s a bit of a legend to us. She exploded a Hydra base.’

 

‘I know.’ Nat smirked. ‘But really, she’s super sweet when she’s not angry. Which is not much of the time.’

 

‘Ms. Zoe checked in earlier. She seemed pleased.’

‘...why so?’

 

‘She said nobody suspected her, and she should have the mark in the next few days.’

Nat froze. ‘...oh god. ...I thought the girls’d-’

‘Ms. Zoe is very good. We call her Wraith. I’ve had courses with her.’

‘..she won’t take them down, though.’

‘She just needs to stay until Serena is trained. You’ll have an accident, and Serena will stay where she is, at least to everyone else.’

 

‘...and you believe this is right?’

‘What choice do I have?’

‘You have a mind. You may not be enough for them alone. But...we’re espionage experts, no?’ Nat half smiled.

Lidiya shook her head. ‘Not like Ms. Zoe.’

‘You’re right. We aren’t. But I’ve learned a lot in my years. And you want to know the most important thing I’ve learned? Odds can always be beaten.’

Nearby, a light flicked on, and Lidiya shot under the table.

Nat held her breath, tapping a small message into Lidiya’s hand before moving it back. ‘Be still.’

Akilina swaggered in. “I hope you’re ready for a mother-daughter reunion, Natalia.”

“Oh?” Natasha tried to stop the pang that went to her heart.

Akilina stepped aside, revealing two burly men holding a girl between them, fighting like a wildcat.

Nat half-smiled at the girl.

One of them cracked a heavy baton against her ribs, and Serena threw her head back, bloodying his already broken nose further.

Good girl, Nat thought.

 

Akilina walked over and grabbed Serena by the jaw, turning her head towards Nat. 

Serena took one look and twisted violently in the men’s grasp, wrapping her thighs around Akilina’s neck and squeezing, trying to get enough force behind it to free herself.

Akilina responded by plunging a knife into Serena’s hip, forcing her to let go. “You little bitch!” she snarled.

Serena let out a pained hiss, panting, her red hair clinging to her skin as blood ran down her leg.

Nat almost snarled. Keep fighting, little one. Please.

Serena suddenly dropped her weight, yanking free and disarming one of the men in the same movement, firing a pistol barely a second later, catching one man in the skull and then Akilina in the chest.

Nat’s heart caught in her chest.

The last man engaged her, a mistake he would regret.

Serena grabbed onto a ceiling pipe and wrapped her thighs around his neck, twisting her body violently until the crack sounded and the man went limp.

Dropping from the pipe and running over, Serena started attacking Nat’s restraints.

“...I’m so sorry, baby girl…” Nat muttered.

 

“I’m good, Mo- Tasha. It’s not that deep. Hurts like a bitch, but I’ll live.”

“...I’m sorry I didn’t make it out just yet.”

“Not your fault, Tasha.”

“No...listen...they...they need to know about-” 

Agents flooded into the room, Serena whirling to engage and dropping a knife in Tasha’s reach.

Nat dropped the knife under the table. ‘...for you. Go. when you can.’’

A light tap in response.

Serena was a whirlwind, people yelping or falling to the ground wherever she touched, but eventually, a shot rang out.

 

Serena hit the floor, a bleeding hole in her shoulder, and was quickly subdued and dragged away. 

When Natasha checked again, Lidiya was gone as well.

She was sedated. She was restrained, and alone. All she could do was pray.


	5. Chapter 5

Trin couldn’t help suppressing a small smile as she roamed the streets of Bratislava. 

 

Her old home. So much bigger and so much smaller than she’d always thought it was.

 

“Dobré ráno!” She said to a woman selling coffee. _Good morning._

 

In her pocket, her phone vibrated. And then again.

 

She held a finger as she answered it. “Hello? Who...who is this?”

 

A sob.

 

“...hello? Please, who are you? You don’t sound like Natasha...or anyone I know…”

 

“They… They killed her….” A soft, thickly accented voice said.

 

“...what? I’m sorry...can you tell me your name and location? How did you get this phone, this number?”

 

“Li…. Lidiya.” 

 

“Lidiya...Lidiya, can you please answer my questions? I’m...I’m here to help.”

  
  


“Ms. Natasha gave it to me before…” Lidiya sobbed again.

 

“She gave it to you? Ma’am, I’m afraid-”

 

“She got me out. She gave me the knife she was supposed to use for herself and…” Lidiya sobbed harder

 

“Okay...shh, shh….where are you? Knowing her, the phone’s a burner...why did you click my number?”

 

“She tapped it for me. She told me to run.”

 

“Okay, okay. Please, Lidiya...I need your location. How far have you made it, how long has it been?”

“Abandoned house in Krakow. It’s been three days. I don’t know how far.”

“Okay...here’s what I need you to do. Don’t worry about the phone-it’ll shut down after one use and be a worthless hunk of plastic and metal. Stay where you are--any landmarks I should look for to tell where you are? It’ll be a 45-minute flight there.”

“I’m in the old town. I’ll put a burn mark on the middle of the front steps.”

“Okay...are you in any immediate danger?”

“I don’t think so. I had a tail, but I think I lost her.”

“Okay...be there as soon as I can.” Trin hung up, smiled apologetically at the woman, and ran into an alleyway. The familiar titanium plates slid up her legs, over her stomach, hugging her. Making her feel safe.

She took off for Poland.   
_____________

The house was on the outskirts. Windows boarded up, stairs rickety.

Trin softly opened the door.

A pistol clinked against her chest plate. “What was the signal I gave you to find this place.”

 

“A burn mark,” Trin said, unmasking. “On the steps.” She smiled at the girl. “I’m here. Oh, and that wouldn’t have done anything to this armor. Just...so you know. Just in case you get “I could’ve shot her” guilt or something…” 

Lidiya lowered the gun and moved aside, lighting a small candle to illuminate the small, dusty house.

“...so. Lidiya, right? Trin.”

Lidiya nodded, walking over to peek out the window. “Were you followed?”

Trin shook her head. “It’s overcast today. No one spotted me.” She handed Lidiya the mask, keeping the comms around her ear. “Here. It’ll help you breathe. We just need to get out of Eastern Europe and then we’ll land for a break, okay?” 

Lidiya nodded and holstered the handgun. “And nobody saw you land?”

“No. Nobody. I even had Nadya scan for threats. I did it as down low as possible.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

_____________

Trin commed the tower.

“Hello? This is Maiden to the Nest.”

“We copy.”

 

“Who’s copying right now? Flying home early from Slovakia. Some...situations came up.”

“Rogers. Explain.”

“...it’s a case of mistaken identity or Hydra effing with us...Widow down.”

Steve swore. 

Against her chest, Lidiya shook her head. “It was her. She told me herself.”

“Have a witness. She’s in shock. Taking her with me.”

“Get back here fast.”

“...Send someone to catch me in Budapest. I’m flying until we’ve made it out of Hydra territory.”

“Copy that.”

_________

Trin waited in a restaurant. 

In the fluorescent lighting, and with the mask off, she was shocked to realize that Lidiya was twelve, if that. This girl had held a gun to her chest, behaved like a trained operative, and was barely into adolescence.

“...hey, Lidiya? Would...you like some meggyleves while we wait? It’s cherry cream. Pretty delicious.” She had to stop herself from touching the kid’s cheek as she glanced around the establishment.

 

Lidiya nodded, a shadow of pain hiding behind her eyes.

Trin placed the order. “They ought to be here soon, Lidiya. Someone will come. You’ll be safe.”

“It’s not that. Just my ribs acting up. I thought they’d be okay by now.”

“Your...your ribs?” Trin glanced around once more. Dammit, where were they?

“They got broken a little while ago. It’s okay, I’ve had worse. Once they broke both my legs in three different places.”

Trin tried not to let her face harden. And that’s when she spotted her backup.

Steve and Tony.

Wow. they’d gone all out.

“Dad.” Trin smiled softly, peering under the baseball cap.

Tony nodded. “Hey, kid. Who’s your friend?”

Lidiya seemed to shrink in on herself, breath hissing tightly through her teeth.

“Lidiya. That’s what she can tell me...she has broken ribs.” Trin locked eyes with him. This was supposed to be her break after her breakdown a few weeks ago. Apparently, life wouldn’t allow for that.

 

Tony nodded. “Steve, you got her? Watch those ribs.”

Steve nodded and gently picked Lidiya up, carrying her out.

Trin took Tony’s arm, sighing heavily.

He squeezed her hand.

Her eyes welled up, but she blinked them back. “Guess the job never is done, eh? ...does it ever get easier?”

“Not really.”

Trin nodded, biting her lip. “I...I don’t know anymore… I’m just so tired. And now...I’m just praying it was some sort of fakeout.”

“Me too, Trin. Me too.”

“...how’s Pep?” Trin tried not to crease her brows in worry.

“Pep’s okay. How are you?”

“I just...caught wind of the doc’s reports---me? I’m...fine.” Trin shook her head. “No need to worry.”

Tony nodded. “C’mon, kid. Let’s go.”

Trin coughed. “For once, I’d like my week of break time to actually last a week.”

“Don’t we all.”

“Well...let’s get the poor kid home.”

_________

They’d put her in a room with three other girls her age.

All of them stared at her. Calculating.

Still nursing the wound in her shoulder, she checked her surroundings. 

Red walls. Red carpet. Twelve simple metal beds, three occupied, all made to perfection. One door. No windows. No vents were big enough for her to fit. No personal touches. One dim light in the ceiling.

The girls looked at her coldly. “So. You’re in a bit late. Name?”

Serena weighed the benefits or downfalls of her name and found none of either. “Serena.”

The other three introduced themselves. 

Katenka, a dark-skinned girl with cheekbones sharp as knives, seemed to be the one everyone else in the room feared and respected.

Roksana, icy pale with platinum blonde hair, seemed to be the most dangerous and skilled of the three.

And Anouska, rather plain-looking, but with rich brown eyes and dusky blonde hair.

All of them definitely classed as threats. Silently, she followed what Tasha would have done, making her expression blank, if slightly unfriendly. Just like these girls were.

 

Four women a bit older than Tasha walked in, and the other three laid down in their beds, offering out a wrist.

Serena struggled to keep herself blank as she watched them be handcuffed to their beds.

She was abruptly slammed face first into a mattress, metal wrapping around her wrist before she knew what had happened.

She fought, but it was too late. At least she had-

Nope. Anything that could be used to pick a lock was stripped from her. Bobby pins, belt prong, lockpicks.

The light went out, and slowly the other girls’ breathing evened out. 

But Serena couldn’t go to sleep. Not here, not like this.

So she lay awake, until exhaustion finally claimed her.

_______________

It had been over a week, at least, she thought it had. The days blurred together. Some things came to her naturally. Sparring, shooting practice, various espionage skills she’d learned from Tasha.

Others almost always ended in being beaten near to death.

Ballet, while somewhat similar in the physical requirements to gymnastics, was not her strong suit.

Neither was becoming the emotionless, merciless person they wanted.

Her failure at the latter had earned her this particular session of a glorified beating. Three consecutive sparring sessions with Instructor Azarov, a man nearly twice her size and far more skilled. 

By the end of it, she could hardly stand. But she had to. If she showed any weakness, she would die.

If she broke, she would die.

She’d learned that quickly. Three of the younger girls had taught her. Lesya had broken. Katenka had been the one to put the bullet in her skull. She’d been seven, barely.

Magdalina and Khristina hadn’t been strong enough to get up after losing their sparring matches. Their opponents had been allowed to finish them off.

So, she rose, breathing hard and practically drenched in her own blood and sweat. Azarov scanned her darkly, then waved her off. 

She forced herself to walk straight, to act as if she wasn’t injured. Every step hurt.

But she had to stay alive. For Tasha.

____________

Trin practically carried Lidiya into the base.

Sizova immediately rushed out, her gaze darting to the air behind Trin before she seemed to deflate.

Trin sighed. “Siz...I’m sorry. I’m not sure-”

 

Siz bit her lip, and Serena walked up. “Who’s this, Trin?”

Lidiya folded herself into Trin’s chest, hiding her face.

“...this is Lucie Desrosiers. We found her when we stopped in Paris. The poor dear was on the streets...isn’t that right, Lucie?” Trin eyed Lidiya.

Lidiya nodded, trying to keep herself as hidden from Serena as possible.

“Anyway...we promised we’d give her a place to stay until we could find someone to adopt her.”

Serena nodded, crouching down. “It’s alright, Lucie. You’re safe now.”

Trin picked up ‘Lucie,’ carrying her faced away from the other girl. “Sizova, I need to tell you all about my break!” Trin said, grinning with a raised eyebrow.

Sizova nodded and followed her out.

As soon as Trin was away, she whispered. “Highest security room. Now.”

Sizova nodded and led her to the emergency bunker, shorting out the camera in the corner.

Trin gently set Lidiya down as Siz closed the door. “Lidiya, you’re not a prisoner here, alright? This is just temporary. Something’s wrong here, and… we need a safe spot for our info. You’ll be out extremely soon, I promise.”

Lidiya nodded sharply and started to explore, checking everything over, including drawers, before starting to become a bit shaky. “Do you have any handcuffs?”

“...I mean, we might...somewhere. I wouldn’t tell you. The police cuff them, not us.”

“I need a pair. So I can sleep.”

Trin glanced at Siz, biting her lip.

Siz glanced back and did the same.

“...before we do that… this is Sizova Ivanov. My trainer, and...sort of aunt figure, now that I think of it.”

Lidiya twitched at the name. “I know of her.”

“I hope it’s good things,” Trin joked.

“Depends on which side you listen to.”

“Anyway...I have Siz here because...well, she’s one of the safest people I know to talk to. So...if you need to talk… she’s your girl. Her boyfriend’s also great for that, too. He’s like everyone’s uncle. My stepmom’d be okay, but...there’s some stuff going on right now. So… are you calm enough to give us details? Who you are?” Trin smiled fragilely.

Lidiya paused. “I’m not supposed to talk about it.”

“...you can here. You’re safe now. No one’s recording, or listening but us.”

“That’s not true.”

“... the camera’s off. The microphones are off, Lidiya….Siz, can you help me?”

“I don’t know how to help with this.”

Lidiya bit her lip. “I- I can’t, she’ll know, she’ll take me back, they’ll put me in the chair-”

“They won’t. I promise. I know you can’t trust me yet. But...can you tell me at least a bit?”

“I can talk about the  _ lisichka _ , probably. Your friend. Natasha.”

“Okay. That’s good. That’s very good. But...could you tell us a bit about you? Not about the Red Room. Just... a bit about you first?”

“I’m Lidiya Lushenka. I’m twelve.”

“Okay...there’s a great start.” Trin smiled encouragingly. “Now...what about Natasha?”

“They brought her in… and Ms. Akilina used her for my physical interrogation lessons. I helped her at night when Ms. Akilina was asleep and I was supposed to be in my bed. She was very nice.”

Trin nodded. “Not always to us...she expects nothing but the best from us ladies. But...she’s a good soul. And...how did you get out of bed? How did you help her?”

“I picked the lock on the handcuffs. I would help fix what I’d done in the daytime, and we’d talk.”

 

“Checks out… is she alive? And how did you fix it?” Trin eyed Siz.

“She can’t be. They wouldn’t keep her alive anymore now that they-” Lidiya cut herself off. “I would… cauterize her wounds. And fix the bandages.”

“...Natasha Romanov’s known for beating odds… where would you get cauterization materials?”

“She was… restrained. Sedated. On a table. She’s dead.” Lidiya lit a tiny flame in the palm of her hand.

“...not necessarily-” Trin stopped herself, glancing at Siz.

Siz returned the look.

Trin did a double take. Violet eyes….strange power…

“Do you think…” she mouthed.

Siz shook her head. “I’d know. And I wasn’t born with it.” she mouthed back.

“...no. I...I know something, Siz. Serena’d hate me for telling you this but...you deserve to know. When Hydra did procedures on women...they...they saved the equipment. To create more from their most powerful.”

Siz’s eyes widened.

“I...all I can think…” 

Lidiya put her flame out.

“Siz...do you think that she-”

Siz shrugged.

“I… anyway, Lidiya. Things will be alright,” Trin said, emphasizing ‘will.’

Lidiya just walked over and sat on the bed, looking towards Trin somewhat expectantly.

“Siz...does she need the cuffs legitimately, or is it routine? I know this is traumatic-”

Lidiya chose to answer. “I do need them. We all do. So we don’t kill each other while we’re sleeping to try and get ahead. The trainers say it’s cheating.”

“...if we shut the door properly...the lock on the door is unpickable. We have multiple defenses...there’s no one to kill. And I don’t want to treat you like some sort of...of animal. Worse than an animal.”

Lidiya’s face went cold. “I need them.”

Trin looked to Siz. “Help,” she mouthed.

Siz looked back. “Give her the handcuffs, but leave the key in reach. Natalia had the same problem when she first got free.”

“...do you think you could talk to her? Please? Siz, I’m...I’m trying…” Trin allowed herself to break down. Only a little.

Siz sighed. “Years of conditioning do not remove overnight. Small steps. Just give her the option of freeing herself if she wants or needs to is a step in the right direction.”

“...I know. I...I just feel like I need you to...to speak to her. I know I can’t take all the pain away…” Trin shook her head. “And I know you can’t either. But...perhaps-”

Something sharp brushed against her throat. “Handcuffs.”

Trin glanced downward. “No need to stab me for it...where would you like to keep the knife? While I order down cuffs.”

Lidiya pulled it away and flipped the blade over a few times. “Under the pillow.”

“Under the pillow it is… Siz, mind if I call Bucks to run them in, or is that too much for one night?”

“Go ahead.”

“...I’ll be leaving once he’s here, okay? I…need to note some things down.”

“That’s fine.”

_____________

Bucky, having been a sniper in World War II and also the Winter Soldier, had seen a lot of shit.

However, this was new. 

He eyed the steel cuffs in his hands. “Siz? Where’d...where’d Trin get off to? I…” He took a breath, and gave her the ‘you okay?’ look.

“She went to take the notes.” Siz nodded.

“Alright, alright...hands up, kiddo. I’m… I’m sorry about all this mess just to get you to sleep,” he said to the girl on the bed.

Lidiya nodded. “One side goes on the bed frame, sir.”

“I’m well aware of how one’s cuffed to a bed. Tried it on me a few times. Now...can you put this on your wrist?” He held up a soft, black band of fabric.

Lidiya stared at it blankly. “Why?”

“It’s to keep you from rubbing your skin raw. I see the marks and thought it’d help you out. But if you don’t want it-” He shrugged.

“I don’t.”

“Okay. I just didn’t want you to get metal rash,” He said as he locked the first end onto the bed frame.

Lidiya held out her left wrist. “Loose enough that I can twist my hand around, but tight enough that I can’t pull out of it.”

“Got you covered, kid,” he said, tightening it slightly, leaving the key on the nightstand.

Lidiya nodded and laid down, wiggling under the covers.

“Need an extra blanket? It’s chilly down here. I mean, I don’t mind it, been through a lot worse.”

“I’m okay. Thank you, though. It’s better than when they made us train outside all day in winter.”

Bucky nodded. “I’d bet. Okay...you sure you’re good, kiddo? No blankets, not hungry, not thirsty, don’t need more painkillers for the ribs?”

“I’m fine.”

“Alright...goodnight-what was the name again? I never quite caught it.” 

“Lidiya, sir.” 

“Well, Lidiya, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, at your service. If you need anything, Trin’s enabling Friday in this room. Just talk to the air and she’ll help you get someone, or help you herself.”

Lidiya nodded. “Good night.”


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe waited quietly nearby, hidden from sight. When they were satisfied Barnes had gone, they quietly pulled out their lockpicking kit. Perhaps Trin was right, and this lock was unpickable. But not to them.

 

They stepped inside and sealed the door behind them. 

 

The chain of a handcuff rattled softly, and once they had the door sealed, they slid out of Serena’s skin, sitting on the bed next to Lidiya and pinning her wrists down. 

 

“Lidiya. What have you told them? Be honest now, this doesn’t have to become unpleasant.”

 

“I’ve told them nothing but my name. Nothing regarding you, anyway.”

 

“And nothing regarding Serena, we hope. How about we make a deal, hm? We don’t tell our mutual friends you’re here, and you tell these ladies only what we tell you to tell them.”

 

Lidiya bit the inside of her cheek. “I…”

 

“We won’t make this offer again, Lidiya.”

 

“Fine. Then I refuse.” Lidiya said, exhaling hard.

 

Zoe sighed. “You’re sure you want to go back? We’re sure you remember what happened when Nadiya tried to run.”

 

“Yes, I do… and I’m NOT going back. Not yet, at least. But when that does happen, death will be better.”

 

“You are going back, Lidiya. We’re taking you myself. Doesn’t our offer sound better than the same fate as little Nadiya?”

 

“Not now. And I would rather die. I’d rather you be seen as the monster you are--you’d kill half the population, and you know what they’ll do next? Kill all of you, slowly, one by one. You’re dark skinned. Katenka is. Little Dasha is Asian. A few of Jewish descent. You’ll just be rounded up into their version of a gas chamber.”

 

“That can be arranged.”

 

“Fine then. Finish it, Zoyenka.”

“Can we tell you something, Lidiyenka?”

“Feed me lies, feed me truth, it won’t matter in the end. I told you. Finish it or don’t.”

“Natalia died screaming. As will you.”

Lidiya choked down the tears. “Very well. I’ll accept that, you bitch.”

“Do you know what they did to her? We watched them peel her apart, bit by bit, cut through her bones the same way you did, pull her eyes from her skull. It would be so easy for you to avoid that.”

Lidiya was silent.

“You know what happens to things that break. They get melted down, so something else can become even stronger. That’s what they’ll do to you. Melt you down to make someone stronger. Maybe it’ll be Inessa, or Dominka. Maybe it’ll be Larissa. If we were in your place, we’d hope for Inessa. She prefers to make it fast.”

Lidiya clenched her jaw. “I won’t be your little roach anymore. You want to see me break? Too bad, I’m already in the forge.”

Zoe shrugged. “Fine, then.”

They pulled the knife out from under Lidiya’s pillow, tested the edge, and paused at the sound of the hydraulics releasing.

In a flash, they were behind Lidiya, pressing the smaller girl to them in a way that pulled painfully at her handcuffed wrist and with the knife against Lidiya’s throat. One movement would spill the girl’s life out onto the floor.

Lidiya didn’t move, simply watched.

_____________

Trin’s headset pinged her at one thirty-four in the morning.

She put it on with a grumble. “Nadya, my alarm isn’t until five.”

“The emergency bunker door has been forcibly unlocked externally.”

“It has? Just one moment.” Trin made sure the choker was secure and her gauntlets were prepped under her nightshirt as she rode the elevator down. Innocently, she walked to the door and knocked. “L-Lucie? Are you okay in there?”

A quiet murmur inside, with a malicious tint to it.

Trin opened the door. “Lucie, I told you to call me if you were having a nightmare.”

“We wouldn’t take another step, Stark. So many veins in the neck. The jugular and the carotid are the biggest, but that’s not to say the others should be ignored.”

In response, Trin simply blasted the other figure’s hand.

Lidiya screamed.

The other woman hissed slightly. Lidiya let out a whimper, red trickling from a tiny cut on her neck, some burns on the side of her face

Trin snapped on the lights. “Having fun, are we?”

The woman ignored her. “We don’t have any orders to keep her alive, Trinity. We won’t lose sleep over it, but we think you will. So many skeletons in your closet, so much blood on your hands. Are you willing to add hers to the mix?”

Trin eyed Lidiya. If she took a shot… it could take the other one down. She pleaded with her eyes.  _ If I shoot… _

Lidiya shook her head as much as she could without cutting deeper.

Trin begged with her eyes.  _ Not at you. _

Another bead of blood trickled down away from the blade. “This doesn’t have to get messier.”

Trin fired at the other girls’ legs, just missing Lidiya.

The woman dodged, cutting a fraction deeper and making Lidiya scream as the movement dislocated her shoulder.

The dodge gave her an opening.

Trin switched her repulsors for bullets.

One into the woman’s side.

One through her hand.

 

The woman dropped Lidiya and slid under Trin’s guard, slashing deep across the inside of her leg before coming up and driving something- maybe an elbow, maybe a knee- into Trin’s lower back.

 

Trin hissed, backhanding the woman in the face, titanium against bone.

The woman slammed an elbow into Trin’s throat and ducked her next attack, the knife flashing to viciously bury itself into Trin’s side, below her ribs, before yanking out again, the woman relocating to a safe distance away, barely breathing hard. “Not bad,” she said, her grin gruesomely bloody.

Trin simply unloaded another round of bullets.

A few struck minor injuries. The rest either missed or were dodged, and then the woman was there, landing brutal blows and vicious slashes, ducking punches, blocking kicks.

Trin placed herself in front of Lidiya. “Get. Out.”

The woman took a spot against the wall. “You’re not going to find her. You won’t find what’s left of her body either.”

“We’ll see about that.” Trin fired what she thought would be the last repulsor shot.

Repulsors never did miss. Even when bullets would.

The woman dropped. 

Green eyes glared up at her. “Go ahead. Finish us. It’s better than what’ll happen when we get back to them. We’re not afraid to die.”

Trin huffed in pain, blood dripping from her mouth. “In that case...we won’t kill you…” She quickly unlocked the cuffs, tightening them around the woman’s wrists as tightly as they would go. 

The woman let out a rasping chuckle. “That’s it? Handcuffs? We could get out of these before we turned five years old.” 

“In that case…” Trin fired another shot. And another.

The woman panted, still not quite out, and tipped her head all the way back. “There you go. Nice clear shot. Do you know what we helped them do to your precious Natasha? We let them rip her into scraps for the strays. She always was fond of those.”

“We’ll find out who’s right,” Trin breathed as she struck the woman’s head with a titanium fist.

The woman passed out with a final bitter laugh.

Trin immediately glanced at Lidiya. “...I’m sorry I had to take that shot...are you okay?”

Lidiya nodded shakily, reaching up to feel her throat.

“Shallow, nonlethal stuff. We’ll get a scarf around it…” Trin coughed, blood coming up her throat. She tapped in Barnes’ number. “Maiden to White Wolf. Copy, please!”

“I copy.”

“...severe injuries and an out-cold HYDRA operative. Please, quick!”

“On my way. Sit tight.”

 

Trin immediately collapsed, slightly. “...Friday? Put all footage since the operative entered into the Black Tie files.”

“Yes, boss. All footage containing this operative sent to your HuD.”

“Send it to Big Boss too. And Big Boss’ boss.”

“Yes, Ms. Stark.”

The door opened.

“Bucks?” Trin coughed.

Bucks pressed his com. “This is White Wolf. Maiden is down. We need an assist, ASAP.”

As he shut it off, Trin squeezed Lidiya’s hand. “We need med assist for Little Bit.”

“Got it.” He switched the com back on. “Bring medical. Minor burns and lacerations to our guest as well as apparent dislocated arm, Maiden appears to have multiple stab wounds and contusions, and internal bleeding. Maiden is the primary concern.”

“...it’s gonna be okay, Little Bit,” Trin said, looking up at the girl. “...Bucks, I’m okay. Really.”

He glared at her. “Absolutely do not pull that shit with me. Steve was bad enough in ‘45.”

“Angel healing, big guy. Really helps.”

“Steve has super healing. Doesn’t mean he gets to skip Medical when he gets a concussion because he took his helmet off in the middle of a fight.”

“...Bucks, you met Bit earlier, right? Look, I’m sorry. Nadya pinged me, and-”

A weak cough from nearby. “The Winter Soldier. Been a while, eh? Last time we saw you was a bit before D.C.”

Trin eyed Bucky, frankly annoyed at this point.

His skin went ashen.

Trin resignedly fired another repulsor beam, sending the girl down again. “I also meant to request someone for imprisonment… you okay?”

“That’s…. I think I know her. It’s patchy, because of course it is, but….”

“Bucky, I love you like the cool angsty brother I never had, but we can discuss this when I’m inevitably in a hospital bed. Where’s our backup?” Trin hugged onto Lidiya, who was shaking.

Lidiya flinched violently.

“Look, where the hell is- BRUCE. THANK GOD.” Trin coughed. “Oh...hey Dad. Good to see you too. It’s not that bad--Loki, why’re you here?”

He waved a hand towards the woman, unconscious in the corner.

“Of course...Dad, I’m OKAY.”

 

“You are COUGHING UP BLOOD. You are definitely not okay.”

“I’ve done it before-”

“No.”

“Fine...take me away.”

_________

And so Lidiya was left alone with her nightmare.

The Winter Soldier. The one every girl in the Red Room whispered about. The one they all feared, for one single reason.

When Autumn ended, Winter would come. It had only happened once, when the Black Widow had failed her mission.

But once was enough.

Lidiya now faced her Winter, shaking.

He reached towards her with his hand folded closed, and she jerked away violently, snatching up the knife, discarded and forgotten by everyone but her.

“If...if you come near me-” She clung to the blade.

He opened his hand, revealing a tube of burn salve. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Oh, right. Like I’ll fall for THAT….” She was breathing hard.

 

“Look, I get you’re in shock, but seriously. At least let me pop your shoulder back in.”

“Sadly, they couldn’t do the same for you,” Lidiya muttered under her breath as she let him take her arm.

With a sharp pop, he shoved it back into its socket.

Lidiya flexed her fingers with a sigh, before reaching for the knife again.

“You good now? I’ll leave the burn salve.”

“How the HELL are YOU here? I know who you are, and let me tell you-”

“It’s complicated.”

“No shit, Sherlock….is that the right phrase, I’ve forgotten most of my English slang…”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Well, no shit Sherlock then!” Lidiya put her hands on her hips.

“I was very much mind controlled and brainwashed, and now I’m not.”

“Still. Men like you don’t HELP girls like me.”

“...okay?”

“You’re what happens to girls who-”

 

“Who failed. I know that’s what I was.”

“So...why help a failure?”

“Because I’m not their mindslave anymore.”

“I’m...this is…”

“Awkward? Yeah.”

Suddenly, sparks shot from her hands.

He stared at them awkwardly. “So… fire powers, then?”

“Yes? What OF them?”

“You have them.”

“I’m aware...you have a literal angel here and this is the part you worry over?”

“Just a bit odd. You don’t find superpeople every day.”

“Oh, y’know...my genes were tainted or something.”

“Not tainted. Just fancy.”

“It’s an embarrassment. These are phased-out genetics-”

“...Wait. Look me in the eye again.”

“What? Why!?”

 

“You resemble someone.”

“I resemble a lot of people. A lot of people have dark hair, pale skin.” Lidiya shrugged.

“But not a lot of people have purple eyes. Especially not that shade.”

“I’m...excuse me? I was not the academy freak for years-”

“I only know one person with a combination of features like yours. Sizova.”

“And what would that mean, you absolute-”

It clicked.

“No...oh no no no NO no no no-”

“I think so.”

“...who the hell is the---this doesn’t make any sense...oh god, what if she-”

“Hard to say. She was sedated almost constantly for about fifteen years.”

 

“...you’re insinuating...oh god, who...did someone...oh god…” 

Flickering from her hands. It was all blurring. 

“This is...I’m-”

A bolt of fire across the room.

That sizzled against a web of pale white-blue sparks

 

Lidiya looked up, breathing hard. “Who…”

The sparks faded, revealing Sizova. “So it is true.”

“I...I’m sorry...”

“I always wondered what that feeling was.”

“...what?”

“That odd pain, a year after they started sedating me.”

“Oh...I’m...I’m sorry-”

“It is not you who is at fault.”

Lidiya still couldn’t meet the woman’s eyes.

Tentatively, Sizova hugged her.

Lidiya tensed, trying not to let her stomach flip over.

Sizova immediately let go.

Lidiya backed against the wall, studying her hands intensely.

 

Sizova gently raised a hand, wreathed in pale electricity.

Lidiya glanced between Sizova and the Soldier, at a loss.

Bucky shrugged. “I mean, it explains the fire bit.”

“But...that...oh my go--I can’t… I don’t-”

Sizova sat down, tilting her head forward to screen herself behind a curtain of brown and icy silver.

“I’m so sorry-”

“It is not your fault.”

“...they should’ve-”

“They were Hydra.”

“-killed me.”

 

The room went silent.

Lidiya shook her head. “I...I have to go.”

She ran into the small side bathroom, locking it as she looked in the mirror, trying not to weep. She didn’t know why she hurt. She didn’t want to know.

Vivid purple eyes stared back at her, a damning reminder of her parentage.

She didn’t want this...she didn’t want to be this...she was a reminder in herself-

 

Zoe’s voice popped into her head, a quote from one of her guest sessions on infiltration.  _ You don’t belong anywhere. Therefore, you don’t have anything to link you to a particular place and can use that to your advantage. _

But there was her link. A link to trauma. A link to something horrible, no doubt. A link to-

“Solnyshka?”

“....how can you call me that?”

“You are a little sun. A light. A candle in the dark. Good that came from a bad thing.”

“...I’m nowhere near good.”

“You are.”

“I...I… they...he...whoever, they won’t think so. I can’t-”

The door practically exploded off its hinges. Behind it, Siz winced, electricity still zinging between her hand and the hinges. “...Oops?”

Lidiya cowered in a corner.

Sizova tucked the electricity away and curled up next to her, tucking Lidiya into her chest and softly singing a Romanian lullaby.

“ _ Nani, nani, puiul mamii, frumușel  _ _ și _ _ voinicel, mândru ca un stejarel…” _

Slowly, Lidiya uncurled. Shamefully, she sobbed.

Sizova gently placed her chin on top of Lidiya’s head and kept singing. 

“I...I...she...I can’t-”

Sizova gently looked down. “It’s alright.”

“....it won’t be. It’ll...it’ll never be.”

“It will.”

“...can you say that for yourself?”

“I can.”

For some reason, Lidiya broke down harder. “D--dammit...I shouldn’t be-”

 

Sizova gently kissed the top of her head.

“...I’m scared.”

“And that is okay. It is how you respond to this fear that matters.”

“I...I don’t know how...this is so much bigger than...than most of what makes me afraid. And...Winter is-”

“My Bucky is not what he was. He is not the Winter Soldier anymore.”

“...Bucky? ..seriously?”

Siz snorted lightly.

“He said his name was Ja-”

 

“It is. James Buchanan Barnes. He simply goes by Bucky.”

“Who in their right mind-”

From outside, Bucky spoke. “Necessity. There were over a dozen Jameses in the 107th alone. Better Bucky than some horrible contortion of James.”

“...how many horrible contortions were there?”

“Too many.”

“...how is he okay with this?”

“He’s used to it.”

“Used to my existence? I doubt it.”

“Somehow I doubt he is not knowing that something happened there.”

“...what do you mean?”

“It is Hydra. Both we know what they are.”

“...Winter, can you translate?”

“It’s Hydra. We both know what they are.”

“...monsters. But still, I--I shouldn’t be here.”

“Maybe not. But you are, and all we can do is make the best of it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Trin was a strange mix--annoyed, tired, in pain. 

 

Annoyed at the world for throwing this shit at her, annoyed at her father hovering around her.

 

Tired of this business, the constant reminder that she wasn’t up to the task. Tired from the painkillers.

 

In pain from being stabbed. In pain for Natasha.

 

“Dad, I’m stable. You can leave.”

 

“And mentally?”

 

“Mental check can come later. Seriously, it’s fine. You should be with Pep--I heard about the last scan.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“...there are more important matters at hand.”

 

“...I’m going to go interrogate our prisoner. I’ll let you know what I get out of her.”

 

“Have fun.”

 

“I’m guessing it’ll be anything but.”

_____________

 

Zoe glanced away from studying her restraints when the door opened. “Ah, Anthony Howard Stark. Doing this the old-fashioned way, then?” she said dryly.

 

“Seems that’s the only way we’ve got.”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not. We suppose there’s no way these are coming off?” She raised her bound hands.

 

“Not a damn chance.”

 

Zoe shrugged and leaned back. “Was worth a shot.”

 

“You won’t be getting any more of those any time soon.”

 

Zoe smirked. “Your daughter certainly got a few good ones in.”

 

“I’d normally say thank you and tell her, but when it’s coming from the mouth of the likes of you…”

 

“So. Ready to skip the niceties and get to it, we suppose?”

“Yes. Note that we have all limbs restrained. We could kill you if need be. Keep that in mind.”

 

“Oh, we’re aware who holds the power in this situation. We’re not afraid to die. We’ve been courting Death our whole life.”

“Well, you won’t be dying, Miss Grey. your job is to tell all.” He beckoned a tall man with long, dark hair into the room.

 

“This is Agent Luca Silver, also known as Loki. He’s called the Father of Lies for a reason. If you tell us any misleading or useless info, he’ll know it’s bullshit. Got it?”

 

Zoe shrugged. “Who’s to say we feel like talking?” She gave Loki an appraising look. “The whole ‘Tall, Dark, Handsome’ angle, while appreciated, won’t work on us, Silvertongue.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Who’s to say I feel like flirting? I can get what I need via ...other methods.”

 

Zoe tilted her head slightly. “And what do you need, Loki?”

 

“Well now, that would spoil things and make you clam up, wouldn’t it?”

 

“We wouldn’t want that,” Zoe purred silkily.

 

“Okay...Loki, please just ask her the damn questions.”

 

Zoe gave Tony an irritated look. “What did we just decide about spoiling things?”

 

Loki looked at Tony as well. “I believe it was concluded that spoiling things was not a desirable action.”

 

“She already knew. Anyway… what intel do you have on us?”

 

“More than you might think, Anthony.”

 

“Could you, perhaps...specify? Do know I so hate to be toyed with,” Loki said.

 

“We suppose it would depend on what kind of toying was being done, in our case.”

 

“Sweet satan, can you two just...just get this over with? I have a sick wife, a heavily injured daughter-no thanks to you, and a teen pregnancy of one of his spawn to deal with!”

 

“To be fair, Trinity got in the way.”

 

“Perhaps such an overreaction wasn’t needed?” Loki inquired. “Just a thought.”

 

“We didn’t particularly feel inclined to fail. We left her alive, didn’t we? It wouldn’t have taken long to slit her throat if we’d felt it necessary.”

 

Tony grit his teeth. “The same could be said about you. What do you know of our other agents?”

 

“Let’s see….” Zoe slid into Pepper’s skin. “Assisted in building Stark Tower, head of Stark Industries, married to you, gave birth to Kennedy Stark last year and is currently undergoing a  _ very  _ high-risk pregnancy. Enjoys champagne, Mexican food, and piano. Satisfied?”

 

Tony raised a brow. “How would you know about...certain medical things? They were conducted out of the tower, away from SHIELD personnel…”

 

Zoe raised a brow. “We have eyes everywhere.”

 

“And you also have hands…” Stark grit his teeth, ever so slightly.

 

“Correct. Wasn’t our assignment.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Us? Nothing.”

 

“You know DAMN WELL I wasn’t referring to you personally. Tell. Now.” Stark was fully enraged at this point.

 

“What makes you think we did something?”

 

“The ‘wasn’t my assignment’ part’s a little telling, don’t you think?”

 

“Perhaps you heard us wrong. The mission to kill or harm you or your family was not given to us, their best-trained assassin and spy, due to the fact that they did not consider you an active threat that required intervention.”

 

“It seems you were wrong.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Because if it is true your organization did something…. I will NOT let you off easy.”

 

“We didn’t. Not to my knowledge.”

 

“Loki, bullshit check?”

 

“She’s telling the truth.”

 

Stark took a deep breath. “What about Nat?”

 

“Last we heard, they were planning to either recondition her or put her to the knife.”

 

Stark seemed to mentally gauge something. “Alright...as for Serena?”

“Our job was to deliver her. We didn’t need to know why, so we didn’t bother asking.”

“I do have an idea,” Loki mused to himself.

Zoe smirked. “Something we’d enjoy, I hope.”

“No...paperwork, Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled it up on his StarkPhone, passing it to Loki.

Loki, in return, pulled it up, then leaned over, pointing out a file to Stark. “Parentage…”

Stark’s eyes went wide.

“...so. Is that the motive here? I would make a case for parentage producing something lesser than the parents, but then I remembered that I and Stark exist.”

Zoe shrugged. “Could be.”

Tony coughed. “So, by what I can piece together...you want them back for something. What the hell for--we’ll find out next session. C’mon, Reindeer Games.”

Zoe raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps we’d be more willing to talk if it was just him,” she said, jerking her head towards Loki.

 

Tony frowned. “Yeah, that’s not happening. Let’s move.”   
________________

Serena stood along the wall with the others. It was a testing day. This one was for the older girls, between 21 and 16. Along with her, that was Inessa, Nyusha, Katenka, Roksana, Anouska, Stella, and Zenaide.

She watched coldly as the other girls went through their matches. Zenaide won against Stella but didn’t finish her. Nyusha fought and killed Roksana. Anouska lost to Inessa, but yielded, and managed to survive.

It was her against Katenka. 

The other girl stared her down from the other side of the mat. Silently, Serena made a mental check of her special surprise for the little bitch.

 

Instructor Azarov moved to the side of the mat. “Begin.”

Katenka cracked her knuckles, charging for Serena’s side.

Serena dodged, hooking her leg around Katenka’s and completing the motion with a vicious blow to the kidneys.

Katenka fell onto her, landing a blow to Serena’s face, sinking her teeth into her neck.

Serena slammed her knee viciously into Katenka’s abdomen right below her ribs, flipping them and dragging razor-sharpened fingernails down her face, scraping Katenka’s eye.

Katenka barely squirmed, clawing at Serena’s eyes in return.

Serena grabbed Katenka’s wrist and twisted it violently until she felt the bone crack, jumping back up to her feet.

Katenka kneed her in the gut.

Serena fought the urge to double over, letting the knife just barely flick out of her sleeve and slashing it across Katenka’s belly, then slammed her elbow into the other girl’s throat with the intent to collapse her windpipe.

It did.

Katenka fell to the mat, and Serena flipped into place to straddle her, looking towards Instructor Azarov. 

His nod was all the response she needed before she snapped Katenka’s neck. 

That match done, Serena walked back over to the side to wait for her next one. 

That turned out to be Zenaide and Nyusha. Predictably, with her more advanced training, Nyusha quickly ended Zenaide, leaving Serena to fight Inessa.

Serena sized the other girl up. Dark hair, green eyes, light skin. A classic beauty, the kind that she would greatly enjoy bloodying up.

She seemed to favor one foot over the other.

It was over quite quickly. A good thing.

Instructor Azarov gave her a small, approving nod. The best she’d get from him. 

She simply tried to breathe.

Death was the norm here. Killing Inessa, the girl who’d been favored to become the Black Widow would guarantee she’d get to see more of it. Black Widow candidates got all sorts of benefits. More training, better mission options, more leisure time.

Less tracking. Which, for what she felt like doing, could be a bonus.

And the girls had decided that Black Widow didn’t suit her. Instead, she heard them whispering of a different title, maybe a better one.

They called her Moray.

______________

Hel decided to visit the person she considered an expert on the predicament she was in.

She knocked on the door, a box of chocolate in her hands. “Ms. Potts?”

“Come in.”

Hel stumbled in, the door opening fast. “I...brought you a gift.”

“Thank you, Hel.”

“...are you okay, healthwise, today? Should I...take my leave?” Hel wrung her hands.

“I’m feeling up to company.”

“...I’ve come across a predicament. But first...I must ask how you are. I see you’ve...washed your hair. Unlike last time. Progress?” Hel smiled awkwardly.

“A bit. I’m alright, I think.”

“So, the last scan was clear?” Hel smiled a bit wider.

“Clearer than the one before that.”

“...good? Anyway...I came with a request. Could...could you get out? I mean, of the house. For...one night. Yes.” Hel could feel sweat on her brow.

“I think so.”

“Oh, thank the Norns…” Hel began crying slightly. “Because I need to look after young Kennedy.”

“....You what now?”

“I told you...Peter and I can team up-”

“Hel, what’s going on.”

“Just one night! I swear-” Hel began full-on sobbing. “I...I need to practice!”

Pepper sighed. “Fine.”

“Wait...you know? Because I found out a week ago, and I’m just scared and I need to know how to-”

“I get it. Go ahead.”

“...I did not mean to upset you, Miss-”

“You didn’t upset me.”

“You sounded rather-”

“It’s okay, Hel. You can help out with her whenever you like.”

“How about now?” Hel bounced her leg up and down.

“Go ahead.”

_____________

“Okay...so this is how you hold a mortal child, correct?” Hel held the squirming little girl. “Are...are they supposed to be this...grabby?”

“Yes, and yes.”

“So...no curse pendants around them. Got it.”

“That’s probably wise, yes.”

“I’m sorry, this is just…new to me. Youngest sibling…”

“Ah.”

“... I take it you weren’t?”

 

“Only child.”

“That’s...you didn’t even have an idea of what to do?”

“Not in the slightest. It’s part instinct, part research.”

“Am I researching well?” Hel looked down at Kennedy, booping her cheek. “What...what are ways to tell if something’s going wr--” she cut herself off, remembering who she was talking to.

“With the pregnancy, or the born baby?”

Hel awkwardly gestured to her stomach.

“Some of it’s instinct, but mostly it’s scans.”

“I see...I see…” Hel held the kid closer.

Pepper smiled softly.

“I’m going to have to call Peter… this appeared as of last week, and...well, I need to tell him we have one to practice with.”

“Alright.”

________

“See...this is...going to be fun, Peter. This is NOT STRESSFUL. AT ALL.”

“.....Right.”

“We will not think about how soon we’re going to have to deal with one of these.”

 

“Got it.”

“WE WILL NOT PANIC,” Hel hyperventilated.

“....Did you not understand your own words?”

“... not really, no...what do we do, again?”

“Um… Give her affection, I guess? She’s not crying, so I don’t think she needs anything right now.”

“Okay...um...you are cute. You are...very cute….you are...damn, I can’t compliment small children!”

“....Language.”

“Well, I can’t!”

“Coo at her, I guess. Maybe a lullaby? I don’t know any more than you do.”

“Okay...okay… I am going to be a horrible mother…”

“There’s a lot of ways to parent.”

Hel just clung to the kid. It was all she knew at that point.

And then FRIDAY chimed in.

“The captive appears to have somehow escaped her restraints.”

“WHAT?” 

The loudness woke Kennedy up.

The baby let out an irritated wail.

“I’m sorry...hush little one...hush, hush…” She eyed Peter.

“I’ll take her. You see what’s happening.”

“Friday, dearest… show me footage?” Hel said, glancing over her shoulder. “Of course, you send the pregnant woman!” she mouthed.

“You’re magic!” he protested.

Friday pulled up the footage, the woman sitting up in a windowsill with a glossy black substance covering the majority of her body, the substance having a rainbow sheen like an oil slick.

“The me is that?”

“Uncertain, Ms. Lokisdottir. Scans show it appears to be organic in nature.”

“...send that to labs as soon as possible, please...are there any signs of malevolence?”

“Uncertain.”

She glanced at Peter.

“We can leave Kennedy in her crib for a little bit. I’ll go in first, and see if something happens before you come in.”

“...stay on the other side of the barrier.”

“Yep.”

__________

Hel waited.

And waited.

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“I think you’re good to come in. She’s not really doing anything.”

Hel entered, as quickly and quietly as possible. 

The black substance coating the woman’s body rippled slightly, stretching out over her fingers in thin, softly pulsing tendrils.

Hel glowered.

“Mm. You noticed what we did, then.”

“...we?”

Tiny, needle-sharp spines pushed up from the black substance before sinking back in in a slow rippling pattern.

“...isn’t that lovely…”

“It is. It wonders if we can eat you. It’s been a while, and we’re a bit peckish.”

“How did you get out of your restraints?” Peter asked

The woman shrugged. “We ate them. Being tied up isn’t very comfortable.”

“So you can’t be THAT peckish,” Hel noted.

“A few crackers doesn’t count as a meal.”

“True...but I don’t think I’d sit well….”

“Maybe. Maybe not. A lot of people think that, and a lot of people are wrong.”

“I’m a literal goddess, Zoe.”

“That’s not our name.”

“Whatever. I am a literal goddess.”

“You’re still made of meat.”

“You’re still made of sad mortal molecules.”

“Mm. I suppose. But then, Asgardians are fully capable of death, and we are very difficult to kill.”

“Anybody is….now, enough threats.”

“Not threats. Just facts.”

 

“Are you just trying to screw with us? Because if so, I’m going back across the street.”

“Apologies. We haven’t eaten for a while. Perhaps our head isn’t working properly.”

“... I can arrange something. But...never mess with a pregnant woman. Again. Or I will eat YOU for breakfast.”

“Alright. A human would be ideal, but we’d settle for livestock.”

“Livestock it is.” Hel hissed.

The needles resurged, lashing out in the direction of the barrier before sinking back in. “Careful with the tone. It isn’t fond of people threatening me.”

“Not threatening. Simply stating.”

“Your tone seems to say otherwise.”

“....perhaps you don’t want to tease a hormonal death goddess, then.”

The woman turned towards them and grinned, showing abnormally sharper teeth. “We’ll be here when you get back with our food.”

As soon as Hel left, she shuddered. “What the everloving Norns was THAT!?”

“....I have no idea.”

“Somehow, the baby is scarier.”

 

“See, I think that thing is scarier than the baby. It kinda wanted to eat you.”

“...it’s happened before.”

“...That’s concerning.”

“When you’re a goddess, weird shit happens. Enough said.”

“So…. Where does one acquire livestock?”

“It’s Stark. He can make it happen.”

“....What kind should we even get for that thing?”

“...a chicken.”

“Those were some pretty heavy-duty restraints it ate. I don’t know if a chicken would be enough.”

“Well, it’s a bitch, so I’m giving it chicken.” Hel huffed.

“That could seriously backfire. It might decide to eat one of us.”

“Fine. A turkey.”

“....Yeah, okay, we’ll try that.”

“... I love it when we compromise.”

“Me too.”

“...oh Norns. TONY’S HOME.”

“...Shit.”

__________

“I SWEAR WE DIDN’T MEAN TO-”

“...Why is there a turkey?”

“That’s not of concern at this point.”

“Friday said there was a possible emergency situation. Is the turkey related to that?”

“Somehow, yes.”

“Explanation?”

“....Bendy’s invaded the base and she, it, whatever-demands livestock. Turkey qualifies.”

“....What…?”

“I told you. There’s a weird, morphing ink-black creature in Miss Grey’s cell and it demands live food.”

“Show me.”

“I’m not going down there again.”

“Okay, but if I get eaten, it’s your fault.”

“Very well, Mr. Stark. I’m looking after Kennedy, due to the...diversion I was given.”

“Got it.”

“Want me on comm...or Peter, do you want to?”

“I’m good.”

“But you’re typically such a Stark devotee! I’m shocked!” Hel teased.

“Scary ink demon thing.”

Hel shook her head. “Alright, Stark, I’m on comm.”

“Gotcha. See you in five.”

___________

“...you good there, Stark?”

“Yeah. I’m going in now.”

Some silence.

“Stark?”

“What. The actual. Fu-.”

“Stark! What. Is. It.”

“It’s looking at me,” he whispered loudly.

“Besides that.”

 

“....She’s talking to it.”

“BESIDES THAT.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“HAS ANYTHING NEW HAPPENED!?”

“It’s still in the cell if that’s what you’re worried about. Seems like it’s made some sort of hammock-y cocoon thing in the corner of the ceiling.”

“...okay, the hammocky thing is new.”

“It basically looks like some sort of huge, messy spider web.”

“Alright, don’t touch it.”

“Wasn’t planning on it. She’s kind of just sitting in it.”

“Alright...seems...arachnid-like. Sure you don’t have a sister, Peter?”

“Definitely not.”

Stark piped in. “It’s made of the same stuff as whatever the hell that black thing is, and seems kind of attached to her.”

“Tendrils of some sort-”

“Seems like it.”

“Okay...do we proceed? You’re the boss here.”

 

“...Yeah.”

“Alright...throw the damn bird in.”

“Got it.” A long pause. “Holy SHIT.”

“Stark!? ...Tony?”

“That was horrifying, and she’s glaring at me like I’m next.”

“Okay...then get out.”

“Yep.”

Hel took off her comm. “Well, wasn’t tonight just lovely?”

“Definitely.”

“... turns out we’re living with a horror movie, and we still have no idea how to parent.”

“I’ll check out parenting books at the library tomorrow.”

 

“...this all feels like some...metaphorical nightmare.” Hel rubbed at her temples. “Could you pinch me?”

Peter pinched her.

“And I didn’t wake up...dammit…” Hel sighed, leaning into his shoulder.

Peter sighed as well. “Our life is nuts.”

 

“Indeed.”


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe groaned, leaning back in the web of tendrils It had built them to rest in. They needed more. Sure, the turkey had plenty of meat on it, but it didn’t have much phenethylamine. And that made It restless, silently begging to eat one of the humans.

 

They’d settle for chocolate, at this point.

It stretched out a few tendrils to wrap around their fingers, making tiny massaging pulses to try and sooth them. Gently, Zoe stroked its silky surface, doing the same for It.

 

Zoe was rewarded with It pulsing a soft, soothing yellow through their mind. Unfortunately, that yellow was stained with dapples of the grey-green of a rotting corpse. Hunger. Zoe’s own neurotransmitters could only provide It with so much.

 

Finally, Zoe gave in, and they walked over to the barrier, It stretching out and quietly engulfing it under a thin layer of Itself, consuming it. The polymer wasn’t exactly what could be called delicious, but it wouldn’t hurt them.

 

Free, they walked out and started rifling through kitchen cupboards. Finding a good-sized block of baking chocolate, they perched on the counter and absorbed it, Zoe biting back a pleased moan and It scattering fragments of soft yellows, ruddy pinks, and bright violet sparks through their shared consciousness. 

 

They also agreed that anyone who ruined this was definitely considered edible.

 

Something scuttling in the back of the room.

It hissed lowly in their mind, immediately wrapping itself into armor over and between each of their ribs, the outer shell growing spines and razors. 

“Whoever is back there, come out now. Sneaking up on us isn’t a wise choice.”

“I...I just wanted a damn hot pocket.”

 

“Well, come back later when we aren’t tempted to eat you.”

“I swear… all I need is to microwave a hot pocket, and I’ll be out of your hair.” The girl-frizzy haired and wearing a strange necklace- hugged the wall on her way to the fridge.

It let the spines sink back into Itself, and they watched the girl coolly.  _ You promisssssed! _ It hissed.  

_ She’s just here to eat, like us. I said we could eat anyone that disturbed us. She didn’t disturb us. _

_ ….Hungry.  _

The microwave beeped as the girl took them out. 

“I made two,” she said in a soft southern accent, sliding one over to the black blob thing in front of her. “You going back to your room after this? Because I can forgive that… and I can probably arrange something better than a turkey… Hel’s just stressed anyway-babies, y’know? So, don’t  blame her. We’re all just...kinda shocked here. But you can have the extra pocket. You probably need it more.”

 

Zoe stared at it. “....We suppose. It’s always hungry. Both of us are.” Gently, she reached out and took the hot pocket, It reaching out and engulfing it.

 

“I… think we could get better livestock...Hel just didn’t know what to do. But… I mean, you….might want to stay in the room, just so you don’t trigger any freakouts...and hey, the one thing we have in common!”

 

Zoe snorted slightly. “Mammals work. Humans are best, chocolate does it in a pinch. There’s a neurotransmitter that we need.”

 

“...We’re not feeding you humans. End of story. I’ll see what we can do regarding mammals.”

 

Zoe rolled their eyes.

 

“Look… we’re in a lot of crap all the time anyway, we don’t need serial murders on that list.”

 

“We’re sure you could find people nobody would miss. Mass murderers, people slated for death row…. Rapists….”

 

“...we might negotiate on the death row thing, but...I’m not feeding you shooting or mass murder victims, end of story. My point was… I was trying to get the best food possible for both parties, and also I had an extra hot pocket. Sheesh.”

 

“Thank you in any case.”

 

“You’re welcome, Grey.” The girl bit into hers. “...you’re getting kind of ripply there.”

“We’re calm. It does this sometimes when we’re calm.”

“...how did you get one of these?”

“It found me and chose me as It’s host. I was a match, so I survived, and now we share this body.”

“...cool, cool. Hey! Easy...girl?” The girl laughed as a tendril touched her skin.

“It does not have gender. Not like humans.”

“Okay, okay…” The girl booped the tendril.

A ripple of pastel-pink pleasure rippled through their mind.

“It’s kinda cute, actually!” The girl giggled as it grabbed her curls. “Anaise, by the way.”

“We call ourselves Veil.”

“...is Grey still okay if needed?”

“Zoe.”

“Okay...got that...hey! Um...what is it doing?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Why is it… it’s rippling--why won’t it let go!? Is this a trap?”

 

A piece separated off from them and started wrapping around Anai softly.

“...what the-”

“Well. It appears we just reproduced, and the offspring wants you as its host.”

“YOU WERE PREGNANT!?”

“Sort of.”

“...how?”

“It reproduces asexually.”

“Why...why did it--can you talk to it?”

“Yes.”

“Can you ask it WHY?”

“I don’t need to. It decided you were a viable host that would be kind to It’s offspring.”

“But...but I’m me! Anaise Rivet!”

“And?”

“I...what will they think!?”

“Well, you’re pretty much bulletproof now, for one.”

 

“Still! I…I don’t want to be a we! I...I like being me.”

“We prefer these pronouns. The language doesn’t really matter, in almost all cases.”

“I…. where’d it go?”

“Into you.”

“I...this is...kind of scary.”

“Not really. You get used to it, and usually, it’s harmless.”

“Right...get back downstairs...I need to...to be alone.”

_________

Anai reached her bunk, hyperventilating.

A voice chimed from inside her head.

_ Calm, hossssst. Calm. _ The voice was followed by soft ripples and swirls of a cool, relaxing blue.

_ I’m...synesthetic now? And...I have a name. _

_ Yes. What is our name? _

_ MY name is Anaise. Yours is...yet to be determined. I...about the name thing, I’d like to be me some of the time. We can be together, don’t get me wrong… _

Something that was smooth and warm wrapped gently around the inside of her chest, a very disconcerting feeling.  _ Isss okay. Calm. _

_...okay….okay… could you...put yourself on? Make us a we for a bit? Just...maybe I could get an idea. _

_ All the way? Veil isssss only out partly. All the way might sssscare hosssst. _

_...I...I’ve seen worse...I just need to look in the mirror. _

_ Yessss. _

 

It wrapped around her legs first, going slowly, sending out more of the calming blue color.  _ Hossssst is okay? _

_ I’m good, hon.  _

The dark blue coating stretched higher, building up as it gently engulfed her, large white eyes, long teeth, and a long, prehensile tongue the last things to slide into place, their shared body quite a bit taller and much more muscular in appearance.

_...Lookin’ sharp. _

_ Hosssst issss not afraid? _

_ I grew up in New Orleans--malevolent presences galore. You’re...a little weird, but not...mean in any way? _

_ No. _

_ So… if this is how it is...well, I guess I have a new friend. _

 

Anai closed her eyes in thought. The color reminded her of a present from her aunt up north. The aunt had brought her presents from the ocean, saying they were from blue mussels. They were deep, shiny...odd, but lovely.

_ I have a name for you if you like. _

A tiny spray of pale gold starbursts.  _ What issss name? _

_ How about Shell? _

_ Yessss…. Shell will protect Hossst. Promisssse. _

_ Okay...we gotta work on the name situation….Ah-nai. _

_ Hossssst calls thissss body Anai. Yessss. _

Anai shook her head. “You, lil’ miss, are gonna be trouble. I gotta...tell someone. Back in?”

Shell folded itself back in, choosing to gently cocoon and cushion Anai’s insides, coating her bones in a strong but thin layer of protection.

Anai pressed a comm button. “So...Stark? Um, got intel on...Grey’s situation.”

“Yeah? Spill.”

“The...whatever inhabits her has a large appetite. It needs a certain diet. Hence the...the turkey thing. Chocolate apparently does in a pinch.”

“....Yay?”

 

“It...it gives her strength, a bit. It’s...symbiotic. What she ingests...apparently it needs a certain chemical in certain foods. I...managed to get that out of her...and her creature. She calls it ‘Veil.’”

_ Phenethylamine. It comesssss from love, Hosssst. _

“Phenethylamine, yes. Also, she made it out of the cell but I rounded her back in.”

“What the- How the hell- Why- What-”

“....it was hungry. And she was...not malevolent. We shared hot pockets….Stark? Do you think this species needs to go in the records?”

“....Probably. Freakin’ alien parasites.”

Shell swarmed out to thinly coat Anai’s skin, growing long spikes and sending vibrant red splotches into Anai’s head, seething.  _ We’re not a parassssite! We will eat him! _

_ No, we won’t. He’s a friend. He just doesn’t know you yet, sweetie. _

_ Not a parassssite! _

_ No, you’re not. _

“They’re...more symbiotic. There seem to be mutual benefits. And one more thing-”

“Yeah?”

“They reproduce by some form of asexuality….partly parthenogenesis...and they’re intelligent enough to choose...who their partner is.”

“....What.”

“Their...symbiotic partner. The...parent can choose who the offspring goes to.”

“You learned this how?”

“....please don’t shoot me. It...hers. The one they call Veil...she decided I was a kind human-”

“You’ve got a parasite, don’t you.”

Shell resumed the spines and angry reds.

“It’s not a… calm down… she doesn’t like being called that.”

“Oooh-kay….”

“Why...why don’t you...come talk to me...us? This is weird. What are you, anyway?”

_ Klyntar. The bad humans call us symbiotes. _

“...they call themselves Klyntar, some humans call them symbiotes...maybe take it up with the Asgardians? But...could you please come here?”

“...Yeah.”

__________

 

“Hey there, Tony.” Anai smiled sheepishly. “I’m...glad you could make it over this late. Did you...get any information?”

“I’ve got some other stuff to keep your… whatever…. Alive.”

“...do you think you could handle...seeing her? I could...go into the shared version, so we could both speak.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

_ Shell...say hello to Tony, okay? Nicely. _

Shell stretched out, wrapping gently around Anai’s body before reaching out to prod his face.

Anai waved. “See, still me! Unless you want her to talk. Her...we both decided on a name.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you introduce yourself to Tony, sweetie?” Anai smiled, trying to coax Shell out.

Slowly, Shell took on its external appearance. “We…. are Ssssshell.”

_ Alright, sweetheart….we should see if we could do a dual voice thing...retreat for a bit? _

_ Yessss.  _ Shell sank back into Anai.

“Voila. Any questions?”

 

“....Too many.”

“...Banner has a thing too. He’s still Bruce even when he’s Hulk, right? It’s...I guess similar… narrow down the questions, please?” Anai tried to smile. “I...I know you want to...to be mad. That’s alright-” Her hands shook, a bit. “Just...thought you’d...wanna know.”

She turned to walk away, a bit disheartened.

_ Well, Shelley? Trin or Dr.- _

Stark grabbed her arm.

“What the hell!?” Anai yelped.

Shell reacted, stabbing a bunch of spines into Tony’s palm.

“Shell! Shell, calm down! Stark, please, I didn’t mean to!”

_ No ssssscare Hosssst! _

Stark yanked his hand away, poking at the pattern of deep needle pricks in his palm.

“Shell, NO! You will NOT...please, Tony, I didn’t mean to!” Anai’s eyes welled up with tears. “I didn’t...I didn’t want to...it was a knee-jerk...Shell, please-”

“It’s cool. I’ve had worse.”

Shell writhed under Anai’s skin, menacing blacks and reds boiling up like smoke.

 

“Stop it!” Anai hissed. “We don’t STAB PEOPLE.” She turned to Tony. “...is it actually cool, or are you just saying that?”

“It’s cool.”

_ Sssstab threatssss. _

“He’s not a threat! He just...why did you grab my arm?”

“Wanted to stop you.”

_ He sssscare Hossst. He issss threat. _

“Being startled does NOT EQUAL THREAT….why did you want to stop me?”

“...To talk?”

“Okay...what were you gonna ask? Or say?”

“It’s cool that you have a thing. I mean, it’s apparently a lot bitchier than Hulk on a normal day, but still.”

“...she’s...really sweet, actually. She...apparently just doesn’t like it when I’m scared.”

“I mean, protecting the host is probably an instinctive thing. Most you-know-whats need their hosts to survive.”

“I...don't feel...preyed upon. Like...somehow, I feel stronger.”

_ Yesss. Protect Hosssst. Make Hossst ssstrong. _

 

“She does refer to me as ‘Host,’ however. I explained to her the concept of a name...she seems only familiar with the concepts of shared name and calling a body something. So...I’m ‘body-Host-calls-Anai.”’

“Huh.”

“Seeing as she was literally born 30 minutes ago, I’m hoping she’ll grow out of it. But...somehow...that...weird stuff...it’s….reinforcing me, if you will. Around bones, organs, et cetera?”

_ No bulletssss for Hossst…. No hurt for Hosssst…. No fire for ussss…. Keep sssafe…. _ Shell muttered quietly, soft blues and pinks rippling in and out of Anai’s consciousness.

“Apparently I’m bulletproof now.”

“...Then how did Trin manage to actually shoot Agent Grey?”

_ Veil hidessss sssself…. Eat the female who hurtsssss Hosssst of Veil…… _

“No, we are not eating Trin! Trin is my friend---Veil’s apparently shy.”

“Really doesn’t seem like it.”

“In battle.”

“Ah.”

 

_ Not sssshy. Bosssssy humanssss might hurt Veil or kill Hosssst of Veil if found. Sssssafe to be out in thissss place. _

“Okay… she says the ‘bossy humans’-I assume she means Hydra-might hurt Veil or kill Grey if she’s seen. I...think Veil was just….really hungry and couldn’t take it anymore… and why do you need a host?”

_ Need Hosssst to breathe thissss air. No air in sssspace.  _

“Okay...space-dwelling species. Like… actual space, not a planet. Apparently, she needs me to process oxygen.”

_ Hot here. Ssssspace rockssss cold. No air… Not much food. _

“She apparently also needs me for nutrients and warmth. And...I get bulletproof-ness and a buddy out of it? For sharing a bit of food and air? ...seems like a fair trade.”

“Yeah, actually.”

_ Good Hosssst…. Will not eat brain of Hossst…. Hossst good match for ussss….  _

“She apparently thinks I’m a good match and will not eat my brain… I’m really hoping she learns to make her own voice box so she can say her own stuff.”

“Yeah. I’m going to go check on Agent Grey.”

“...Alright...got any chocolate?”

“Should be some in the fridge.”

“Okay...thanks, Tony…” She went in for a hug.

Shell sent out pulses of red.

“Shell...behave. This is called a hug, it is normal human behavior.”

_ Do not want Hosssst sssquisssshed. _

“He won’t squish me. He’s not that strong. Tony, proceed with the hug, Shell...just be calm. Blue.”

Tony gave Anai a quick hug.

“Thanks, Tony...see, Shell? Not so bad.”

_ Do not like. He hasssss ssssstink. _

“That’s oil, Shell. He’s been in the workshop...haven’t you? Or is something up?”

“Just workshop. Something exploded, not sure what, it’s normal.”

“She’s...it’s like having a giant toddler in your mind so far. She’s...learning everything…”

_ Not everything. Thingssss Veil doessss not know. _

_ Like what? _

_ Like that thissss man issss annoying. Can we eat him? _

_ NO! He is a FRIEND! And has children and a wife--a mate-- that would miss him. _

_ Jusssst a tiny bite? Hissss armssss? _

 

_ He’s had a bite out of his chest already. Shhh. _

Sullen, moody greens and dark yellows, splashed with rusty orange.

“Yeah, yeah...anyway...um, should I...talk to someone about this?”

“If you want.”

“...thanks for understanding...I need to go eat something.”   
________

Zoe glanced up from their hammock. “Ah, Anthony, there you are. We were wondering when you’d come to question us again. A man like you is never truly satisfied with the answers he gets.”

“I’ll admit it, you’re right about that. So...tell me about Veil.”

“Not much to tell that we doubt you don’t already know.”

Tony nodded. “Sorry, got to...take care of the kids, you know?”

Zoe paused. “We know.”

“Anaise told me about...her new friend. I just...need to have a list of abilities, if you will. Anything I can do for her.”

“Veil feeds on neurotransmitters. Phenethylamine is the main one, but dopamine is a close second. The best source is humans, then mammals. Chocolate if those aren’t an option. We can eat pretty much anything, but live food is best.”

“Anai has been protesting regarding the edibility of me, so…could this trigger a depressive state? Since they feed on chemicals associated with happiness?”

“You’re annoying enough to warrant it. And no, not if they’re properly symbiotic, which they seem to be, and there’s enough food from outside sources.”

“How could I tell if something went wrong? Or if, say, the symbiote is about to reproduce? Does anything trigger that? Would Anai be able to tell?” The man bit the inside of his cheek, seemingly a bit nervous.

“If something goes wrong and her symbiote decides not to bond, then she’s dead. As for reproduction, it only happens once in our lifetime. It’s impossible to say when.”

“So, Shell wouldn’t tell her?”

 

“Veil didn’t.”

“Okay...is there any risk Shell could pose to Anai? Because...well, as long as she’s here, that’s my kid. I need her to stay safe.”

“Ideally, no. They should be able to achieve symbiosis, but if not, Shell most likely will eat her internal organs and burn her out, as it were, until she dies from the shear stress on her body.”

“...how could you prevent that?”

“You can’t. It comes down to physical and cellular compatibility, as well as the symbiote itself.”

Stark was silent for a moment. “Are you sure there’s no outside factor I can help with?”

 

“We’re sure. Just keep them well fed. Hunger is usually what causes issues. If the symbiote can’t get enough to eat from external sources, it’ll consume the host to save itself. If the host dies, it can always find another, but if the symbiote itself dies, then that’s it.”

Inside their shared mindspace, Veil spoke up.  _ Maybe we can trusssst thissss one with her…. He would not harm her…. Ssssshe issss innocent of what we have done to hide her, to keep her ssssafe.  _

_ Yes, she is innocent. But if we send him to get her, they could follow him to her…. They would kill her because we failed. And they would make sure that we knew that they’d done it. Right now, she is safe and hidden. We must make sure she stays that way. _

Outside, Stark nodded. “So….give her lots of food and cross my fingers?”

They nodded.

“Alright...alright….favorite food aside from humans for you? I...we’re still keeping you for interrogation. But...I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

Inside their mind, Veil hissed.

“If it has to be livestock, sheared sheep.”

“Alright. You’ll be getting a mutton dinner as soon as I can place it.” Faintly, Stark half-smiled.

Zoe nodded slightly.

“...what is...Veil like? Just...wondering if she’s anything like Anai says Shell is.”

“Anai is innocent enough. Shell responds to that. Us… less so. A product of what we are.”

“....they’re attracted to innocence?”

“No. Personality compatibility is common in those able to truly achieve symbiosis.”

“Okay...because she claims Shell is...sweet? And she seems fairly in-tune already...last I saw, she had one hand on her hip talking to the other goop-covered hand about which people she was allowed to bite. Full-on southern mom voice, too.”

Zoe snorted.

“...is it normal for one party to act weirdly parental?”

“Not with us, but we suppose it’s possible.”

“...because something tells me Shell didn’t get a host. She got a mom.”

“Good for her.”

“I...think she’s in the lab.”

________

“Bruce, Lodie, glad you could make it at this hour.”

 

“....What’s going on.”

Lodie yawned, glaring daggers. “There WILL be hell to pay if this is something dumbassed.”

“Okay, okay… just...as the “we have weird instincts that live in our mind” club, I am proud to announce that Banner, you are not alone in the “I have a mind roommate that is not at all human and can overtake my body” club. So...yay?” Anai smiled a bit. “It’s...a bit like the...Banner, did you hear about the Brock case?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m….ninety-percent sure this is the same species as that one.”

_ Venom. _

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway… I...have one of my own now. Yay.”

Lodie gaped. “Ho-ly SHIT! I REMEMBER SEEING THE NEWS! THAT THING WAS AWE-”

“...Also Ms. Grey has one.”

“...OH HELL YES ALIEN ARMY.”

Banner finally spoke. “Shouldn’t we be concerned? These things do seem to be hostile.”

“Shell...seems fine. I thought we could try it in a controlled setting. Letting her take over.”

“Okay.”

_ Hosssst wantsss ussss to control the body?  _ Bright, almost eye-searing yellows and vibrant pink sparks met that statement.

“Yes, but no murder. Elodie and Banner are friends.”

_ Can we eat? Sssssheep are good. Besssst with no fluff. _

“Later...can we tide you over with chocolate for a bit? Stark’s getting those in tomorrow….Lodes, could you grab chocolate?”

Lodie grinned maniacally. “ON IT!”

“Banner...you ready to roll?”

“Ready as can be expected.”

_ Alright...take it away, Shell. _

______________

The being known as Shell opened its eyes.

_ Ready, big girl?  _ Host said.

_ Yessss, Hosssst. _

Shell reached out, engulfing Host and nestling her safely in the center of its larger external form.

_ You pilot, sweetie. Be nice to Banner and Lodes for me, alright? _

_ Yesss. _

 

The scaled one with frizzy hair-though not quite as frizzy as Host’s-rushed back in, with a bag of...something.

“Hot DAMN, you’re lookin’ good, Anai!”

Shell let their tongue hang out between their long, sharp teeth.

“Hungry?” The girl ripped into the bag.

Shell shot out a few tendrils and snatched it, swallowing it whole, bag included.

“‘Ey, watch it, kid! Dios…” She shook her head. “So...wow, you got tall, eh?”

Shell blinked.

“...can you talk?”

“Yessss…. We can sssspeak.”

“Alright...Banner, got that down?”

“Yep.”

“So...Shell...I’m Lodie...how’s it feel to exist?”

“Odd. We have alwayssss exisssted, in a sssensssse, but not asss a sssseparate Klyntar. Now we are bound to our own Hosssst, not part of another of usssss.”

“Well, to be fair, if you follow the Big Bang theory and all matter in the universe has been here all this time...we’ve all technically existed for a while. Banner, am I off here? I meant...what’s it like to be...you? Your own?”

“It isss new, but eassssy. Alsssso hungry.”

“...I can’t give you that much food yet, I’m sorry. Only got chocolate, kiddo. Banner, was my science off there?”

Banner tilted his hand side to side.

“Eh, whatever. Besides hunger, kiddo….that look is so frickin’ badass. Could you...like, morph to not look like Peter’s suit? It’s… kinda similar, is that a choice?”

Shell rippled, growing a line of spikes down their back.

“....NICE.”

The doorframe creaked lightly as someone leaned against it. “We were wondering when the studies and experiments would start.”

 

“Who is it?” Lodie said.

Veil growled softly, deep in their throat. “You wouldn’t know us.”

“I...it isn’t experiments. I was just asking her, them-”

Shell saw the moment Elodie realized exactly who was leaning on the door.

“....look...I have chocolate in here, okay? Anaise-”

 

“They won’t respond to that at the moment.”

“I know. I was saying, Anaise wanted to practice shifting. I got her chocolate and was trying to make small talk. I’m...curious, alright!?”

“Well, you won’t learn much from a fledgling. They’re barely bonded at this point.”

“Well, sorry, okay!? Kill me if you want, alright? I…”

Veil walked past them, a dark iridescent coating from the symbiote wrapping tight against her arms, legs, and torso. Dark emerald eyes stared Elodie down, head slightly cocked and the tips of preternaturally sharpened teeth poking out from slightly parted lips.

Elodie curled her own lip, revealing fangs, and locked eyes. Peridot met emerald.

Something darker lay behind the emerald, almost imperceptible. Perhaps a slight iridescent sheen, perhaps a darker shadow behind black pupils. Slight spines rippled across the surface of the symbiote.

“Look, do what you want, bitch. All I did was feed Anai and her pal and talk to them after she requested to talk.”

Veil’s mouth curled into a razor-edged smile. “Natalia said you were a spitfire.”

Lodie sarcastically mirrored it. “Really? I would’ve never guessed!”

“I’m not surprised, considering a few details of your life. How long has it been since you watched them kill Sarah?”

 

“...why don’t you keep your mouth shut, and in return, mine won’t be closed around your neck as I look like an idiot and probably get myself killed?”

“Oooh, that hit a nerve. I saw the photos of what was left. Red hair, red blood, nothing else. I bet she screamed.”

_ Shell...please, make her stop!  _ Host begged from inside.  _ This went wrong, this went so, so wrong...just make sure she doesn’t die! _

_ Hossst… Veil is sssstrong. Sssstrong bond, ssstrong Klyntar, ssstrong Hosssst…. We are not sssstrong. _

_ Please! If...I DON’T WANT TO SEE HER DIE IN FRONT OF ME! _

_ Will try. For Hossst. _

“...Just get the hell off me, and we won’t have trouble.”

“We think we’re bound to have trouble either way.”

“...get. Off. Now… you think I don’t recognize another screw-up with secrets when I see one? I’m not afraid of you.”

“Then you’re a fool.”

“I’d rather be an honest fool who’s trying her best than an empty shell like you. Now let go. I’m going to my bunk. This was by Anai’s request. She gave us specific permission. So stop with the madreputin’ assumptions, and I’ll go back to bed.” 

Almost unconsciously, Veil reached out and tucked an escaped curl behind Elodie’s ear. “You do that, Lodes. We’ll be back by morning.”

“Don’t try that with me.”

Zoe blinked, then spun on their heel and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

She hadn’t heard from her mother in months. While long periods without even the slightest bit of contact were normal, it had been too long. Visits were rare, but she could usually count on a message about once every two months, maybe more frequently depending on what was happening. Even if it was just a short hello.

 

Luckily, the supply drops were regular enough. A friendly, elderly neighbor woman with no knowledge of her mother’s actual career. As far as Ms. Marie was concerned, Persephone’s mother worked for a consulting firm overseas, and had left her teenage daughter back home in Athens with a monthly deposit, with the promise to stay home.

 

Her mother had cut a deal for Ms. Marie to take a certain amount from Persephone once a week, in exchange for groceries and other necessities. 

 

Her life wasn’t the most exciting, but it worked out. The house was big, and she had plenty to do. 

 

At the moment, she was practicing in their small home gym. Her mom had insisted she learn to defend herself as soon as she was somewhat coordinated, and made sure she kept up on it with regular sparring matches whenever she was able to get away from her job to come visit.

 

The rhythmic thumps of her fists hitting the bag were soothing enough. When that got boring, she unwrapped her hands and went to clean up, freeing her blonde waves from their loose braid, the same way her mom wore it.

 

Dark green eyes stared out at her from the mirror, so similar to her mom’s. Ms. Marie frequently said she was a miniature copy of her, with her dark skin, emerald eyes, and golden-blonde hair. 

 

When someone knocked on the door, Persephone froze, then moved quickly to look through the peephole her mother insisted she check before letting anyone in.

 

The woman’s hair was stringy and looked as though it hadn’t been washed in weeks. Her lips were split, and she had a black eye that had burst and bled down her cheek. She wasn’t making eye contact. She wasn’t even looking at the door anymore.

 

All in all, suspicious. Slowly, Persephone pulled the Glock off the small table next to the door, flicking the safety off. She had six bullets. Six chances to save herself if things turned bad.

 

She stayed behind the door, but flicked the lock and unlatched the chain, opening it slowly while keeping herself hidden.

 

A voice, made raspy by what she could guess was lack of water. “...I need help. Please.”

 

The woman was alone, and, judging by her voice and appearance, too weak to pose a serious danger. Quickly, Persephone darted around the door and pulled her inside, kicking it shut and pressing the barrel of the gun against the woman’s throat. “You have one chance to give me a reason not to pull the trigger.”

 

The woman’s left eye-the one not swollen shut-went half-lidded, as if she had been through this too many times before. “Grey, aren’t you in New York as of now?”

Persephone narrowed her eyes. “Ai gamisou, bitch.” She pressed the gun harder against the woman’s throat, the cool metal of the Glock’s handle heating against her palm.

“Look...I’m done putting up a fight, Zoe-”

Persephone pulled back, blinking. “Wait. Wait a sec. You’ve seen her?”

“Two weeks ago. She’s in New York making the lives of my fam--of my trainees hell, no doubt about it.”

Persephone flicked the safety back on and leaned against the wall. “So she’s all right, then.”

“Likely more than alright. Hydra-”

Persephone let out a deep, relieved exhale.

“Was there anything good about that statement?”

“It’s been months since I heard anything. I was starting to think she was dead.”

The woman nodded, slightly. “This wasn’t intentional. I was trying to find someone who’d let me stay the night and get cleaned up.”

“I’m still tempted to shoot you, a bit. I don’t know you, you look like shit, and you were probably followed. It’d send a message.”

“I was followed, but I took care of that pretty quickly. So, no message to send.” The woman coughed. “The name is Nuray Terzioglu.”

Persephone paused, then let out an irritated breath through her nose. “Persephone Grey. Also, liar, but fine.”

“What makes you assume I lie? I’m a woman in distress who simply needs a shower and a quick cleanup before making my way to Albania. I don’t even need to stay for three hours, much less however long you’re making this fuss about.”

“I know when people are lying. Even people who usually can get away with it. I gave you my name, so you can at least give me yours.”

“... are you sure you want it? It’s a dangerous name.”

“I’m pretty dangerous myself. My  _ existence _ is dangerous.”

“If you say so. Fine.” The woman locked eyes with her. “Natasha Romanov.”

“The Black Widow.” Persephone studied the gun in her hand. “I would’ve expected more of a reaction to getting held at gunpoint from one of the most famous assassins to come out of the Red Room Academy.”

“I’m conserving energy so I can hike to Sarande.”

“Long walk.”

“Well, I can catch the bus to Pula there-- 24-hour ride, I can sleep.”

 

At that moment, one of the five burners scattered around the house buzzed. Persephone paled as she read the message, decoding as she went.

_ Athens compromised. Take motorbike to Venice backup. _

Romanov didn’t even look up. She was too exhausted.

“Take a shower and meet me in the garage in ten,” Persephone snapped sharply.

“...is this a ‘provisions needed’ situation?”

Persephone glared at her. “What do you think?”

She turned and smashed open the gap in the wall, pulling out the duffel. It was already mostly ready, just needing a few more things put in before it was ready to bolt.

Romanov, meanwhile, had snuck upstairs. She could hear the shower running.

She checked the duffel quickly. Dry foods, canned goods, ammo, survival gear, clothes, first aid supplies, bottled water. She slipped the Glock inside next to the arrangement of various knives and started darting around the house, collecting anything else that could be useful. Like a lighter.

Romanov came down six minutes later. “Hope you don’t mind that I used your makeup,” she said, gesturing to the now covered-up bruises.

“Eh, someone might as well.” She tossed a couple of flashlights in the duffel, along with batteries, every bit of money she could track down around the house, and two of the burners. The other three phones had their SIM cards and battery packs pulled, then the rest smashed.

“Where’s our destination? And more importantly, what’s the cover? I was gonna go with aunt and niece, but…” She shrugged.

Persephone frowned at the duffel as if it had insulted her ancestors. “Venice. And that works. Anything else that ought to go in this thing?”

“I don’t have anything but myself as of now. And...Venice is right on schedule for me as well. I’m starting to believe in miracles.” Nat said dryly.

Persephone pulled the Glock out and holstered it at her waist. “Sidearm of choice? Or are you a rifle kind of gal?”

“Whatever I can get my hands on, but typically not particularly into rifles.”

“Got it, but I’m taking the Winchester anyway.” Persephone unlocked the gun cabinet and pulled out a rifle and some sort of small sidearm, slipping any ammo she had in there into the duffel with the rest. Then, as an afterthought, she pulled something out of a drawer and slid it over her neck, tucking it under her shirt.  

Finally, she opened a hidden drawer and pulled out about six different passports and pieces of paper, putting those in the duffel along with various international currencies.

Romanov had tied back her hair. “...ready?”

Persephone tied back her own, zipping the duffle and handing the other pistol to Romanov. “As we can be.”

“Well...let’s get on with it, then. Once we get to Venice, I’ll be out of your hair.”  

“Yep. I’m driving.”

“Do you know evasive maneuvers?”

“Zigzag, speed up, turn all the corners, don’t get shot.”

“...well enough.”

“I haven’t had that much practice. I’ve been in this house for about five years.”

“...wow. Watch a lot of TV?”

“Among other things. Occasionally shoot people.”

“...what happened on Supernatural? I dropped that one years ago.”

“Not my thing.”

“Okay...what can you update me on?”

“....Legacies, Siren, Once.”

“...so, not much to say, then...this’ll be a long ride.”

“Yes, it will.” Persephone secured the duffel to the back of the bike and swung her leg over, popping the kickstand up.

 

Natasha quickly strapped on a helmet. “Alright. Let’s roll.”

Persephone spun the bike and kicked it into gear, zipping off down the road at somewhere around the speed limit.

Both riders had only one thing on their mind.

Zoe Grey.

_______________

Trin had come home from the hospital.

And of course, there was an effing banquet tonight.

And on top of that, the symbiote incidents had happened.

She would leave for one day and it’d all burn.

Trin sighed, pinning up her hair.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Trin sighed, the brace tight around her leg.

An unfamiliar woman entered, her eyes downcast slightly. “I’m here to help you dress, miss.”

“And...who are you?” Trin wrinkled her nose slightly. 

“Sarah McAlek, miss.”

“...very well. Who’s attending tonight?”

 

Sarah blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“The banquet. The gala.”

“Aside from various reporters and news stations? The Johansens, the Waynes, the Blacks, a few others, and I believe there’s also a delegation from Wakanda.”

“Wakanda? This comes as a surprise… guests of honor?”

Sarah nodded. “I believe Princess Shuri is among them.”

“Shuri...Shuri of Clan Ingwe Emnyama herself?”

“That’s what I’ve heard.”

“Any...any ceremonial attire rules I should be aware of?”

“It’s very formal, tonight. Ms. Potts suggested a proper gown would be appropriate.”

“What sort of gown constitutes a proper one?”

Sarah glided over to a dress bag and unzipped it, pulling the outer jacket away to reveal a dress with a fuller skirt than usual and a nearly heart-shaped bodice, the whole thing shimmering with glittery tulle overlay. It was a deep midnight blue.

“Wow...Pep really went all out….”

Sarah nodded.

“Well...let’s get it on, then.”

Sara drifted over and helped Trin undress, pulling the bandages off to free her wings.

“Are you sure we need to show these?” Trin nervously scratched at her wings.

 

“There’s no way to hide them. The gown is backless.”

“Of course it is…”

________

Trin strutted in, wings folded back gently.

She brushed between two guests awkwardly. “Sorry…” She winced as one of the wings fluttered, knocking over a woman’s flute of champagne.

“I didn’t mean to--I’m so sorry! I can get you another one.”

“It’s alright, Miss Stark.”

Trin quickly moved through the crowd--bumping into yet another person. A delegate.

“Please forgive me,” Trin mumbled.

“It’s quite alright.”

“I...still kind of...they flap when I get nervous, Miss…?”

“Shuri.”

 

Trin put a hand to her chest. “Princess-”

Shuri made a face.

“Oh...erm...I’m so sorry…”

“It’s alright, Ms. Stark.”

“Blair-Stark, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“You know...because I’m still a Blair, even if I’m more famously a Stark...P...Shuri.”

“It’s all right.” Shuri held her hands up placatingly.

“...so...what are you doing?”

Shuri waved a hand around at the party. “Having a bit of fun on a somewhat boring governmental visit.”

“How is this fun? If anything, it’s stressful…”

“Maybe to you. Normally I wouldn’t pull rank, but I’m bored and it lets me get away with a lot so long as I don’t “embarrass the family”.” Shuri made air quotes around the last three words.

“And what constitutes embarrassing the family?”

Shuri shrugged. “Ask my mother. As far as I can tell, it amounts to not blowing up people’s homes or being rude.”

 

“Well...yeah, don’t blow up my house, though, between you and me, my dad does that every other week.”

“My lab does the same thing. It drives my mom nuts.”

“You and him are going to get along like a house on fire, I can tell.” Trin shook her head. “I’m the boring, non-sciencey one.”

Shuri snorted. “So basically you’re genderbent T’Challa as a colonizer.” 

“... right… heh…” Trin awkwardly began to steer herself away.

Shuri stopped her. “May I take a feather?”

“...huh?”

Shuri pointed to her wings. “A feather.”

“I know that. I meant why?”

“To analyze.”

“...what purpose?”

“...Science, obviously?”

“Science can cover a lot of ground, Miss Shuri. What sort of things are you going to do?”

“Genetic analysis, mainly. See what benefits your physiology has, and maybe employ certain elements to benefit other people, with your  permission. If there’s a gene or chemical for advanced healing, for example, that could be used to help people who are injured. Things like that.”

 

“Okay...well, it’s not much use. I’m… not very genetically blessed, I’m afraid.”  

 

“It never hurts to learn more about something.”

 

“Sometimes it does. But nice sentiment.” Trin smiled faintly.

 

Shuri smiled back. “So…?”

 

“I’ll...have to think-”    

 

“That’s alright. Come find me later.”

 

“...that’s...negotiable, right?”

 

“Of course it is.” Shuri smiled reassuringly.

 

Trin nodded awkwardly. “I’m going to…” she pointed vaguely into the party. 

 

Shuri immediately stepped aside and flashed her a grin. “Have fun.”

______________

 

Persephone had pulled the bike off into a copse of trees for the night. When she was satisfied with how hidden they were, she started setting up camp, tossing Natasha a bedroll, a water bottle, and a bag of trail mix before laying out her own.

 

Quietly, her hand went to the little black device on its silver chain, rolling it around in her fingers. It was shaped like a pair of earbuds and had one very special song recorded on it. One her mother had sung to her since she was a child, and then recorded for her when her mother wasn’t able to visit her much at all anymore. 

She let go of it and took a few sips from her water bottle, nibbling at a granola bar and a stick of jerky. 

 

Natasha munched on her own. “Pretty out here tonight. Forgot when I last went camping.”

 

Persephone glanced at her. “I’ve never been camping. Haven’t even been properly outside since I was little.”

 

“...wow. Me either.”

 

She made a noncommittal noise and pulled the rifle out, laying it down next to her.

 

“Sorry, just...trying to lighten the mood a bit.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Extremely clear. You can make out all the constellations.”

 

“I see…. Cassiopeia, Orion, Pegasus…. I think that one’s Scorpius.”

 

“There’s Venus, over there.”

 

“That one looks like Andromeda, and that one…. Argo. And there’s Draco.”

 

“Check out Betelgeuse tonight. Really bright.”

 

“Same with Antares.”

 

“For someone who’s been a shut-in her whole life, you’re good at this.”

 

“Mom thought I should know our mythology. That tended to tie into the constellations, so….”

 

“Which one is your favorite? The namesake?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Really. Oughta listen to Hadestown.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Your namesake is constantly drunk and runs a speakeasy.”

 

Persephone raised an eyebrow.

 

“Just saying. Sassy and fun.”

 

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

 

“Tired?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Yeah...kinda sucks, lying awake.”

 

“I’m used to it.”

 

“I know. But it never gets easy.”

“No. It never does.”

“I would add something regarding “someone as young as you,” but I have younger warriors of my own.”

Persephone went back to fiddling with the necklace under her shirt.

“One of mine has a necklace like that. Silver.”

Her hand stilled.

“Different shape, though. But she keeps it tucked like that. She’s a little shy about her being Jewish and all.”

A tiny breath slid out through her nose.

“Really pretty, though. Good quality sterling.”

Persephone nodded.

“Just saying...you two should make a weird necklace sisterhood.”

Persephone’s hand slid towards the rifle at just the right pace to make it look like she was just shifting position instead of reaching towards a weapon.

“So… I can’t wait until we hit Venice.”

“Me either.”

“What’re you gonna do? Besides business.”

“Crash at the safehouse, I guess.”

“Life inside, eh? Sad.”

“Better than what would happen if they found out about me.”

“...how did you come about anyway?”

Persephone shrugged. “The usual way.”

“...I meant..how’d she-”

“Look. We’re not getting that deep here, got it? Back off.”

“...okay.”

Persephone made a small sound in the back of her throat, almost a growl.

“Wow...um...I dropped it.”

“Good.” She lay down on her bedroll, tucking the rifle into her chest with the barrel safely above her head and the safety on.

“I’m sure she’s alright,” Nat said softly.

 

“You’ve made your opinion on her abundantly clear.”

“... I meant I’m sure she’s alive and doing okay. I may not like her, but I won’t bitch about a mother in front of her child.”  

Persephone just settled deeper onto her bedroll. “I’ll see you in the morning. Or not. Doesn’t matter. However, if you try to kill me to get revenge on her, I WILL put a bullet through your eye.”

“...I’m not that much of an idiot, Persephone.”

“Good.”

“I know better than to seek revenge.”

Persephone rolled her eyes. “Because nobody’s ever used that line before. Was that what you told yourself when you went after Nutsack Chin after he went nuts with the stupid Pebbles of Destiny and turned half the planet into vacuum fodder? Don’t get me wrong, he deserved it, but that sounds an awful lot like revenge to me.”

“That wasn’t revenge. That was justice. It’s a thin line, but… I go with my gut.”

 

“Guts can be wrong.”

“They can. However, if you have a group backing you up, it’s generally not revenge.”

“A group who also had reasons to want revenge. There’s plenty of ways to serve justice without killing. When you kill someone for something they did that personally affected you, that’s revenge.”

 

“...so was it necessarily wrong, to take back the earth?”

“He dusted half the universe and then basically retired. Sure, people died, but people die every day and in ways much worse than that. This was  just a bit more noticeable. He was done, there wasn’t anything to “Take back”.”  

 

“I’ll respectfully disagree. Tyrants must fall.”

 

“Tyrant isn’t exactly the word I’d use. He wasn’t trying to be king of the mountain. Good intentions, bad method.”

 

“... and where were you, while my...my family was slaughtered? So, you’d advocate for a genocide?”

 

“No. Like I said, bad method.”

 

“... look, if you’re about to go into a ‘why what he did was a good thing’ rant, I’ve heard it a thousand times from a thousand idiots who didn’t have to look their friends in the eyes as they became ash and echoes of tears and screams.”

 

“Nah. Asshole could have just, I don’t know, made more DAMN RESOURCES instead of going the whole genocide route.”

 

“...I know. Part of me believes he just...wanted a genocide, deep down, and would reason anything to get it.”

 

“Well, I did catch a rumor he was trying to court death.”

 

Natasha snorted. “Please, I KNOW Death in the flesh. And believe me, she hates the bastard.”

 

“Fair.”

 

“...Death is quite a bookworm. And she goes for bookish nerdy types, not...not prune men with effed-up chins.”

 

“Would’ve taken her for a more emo type. MCR and all that.”

“No. she likes old-fashioned show tunes, opera, and classical music. If you want an MCR girl, Lodie’s foster sister got her hooked.”

“Fun.”

Natasha sighed, glancing up, seemingly not there. “...I’ll be home soon-”

“And I’ll probably be arranging Mom’s funeral, or am I wrong?”

“...we don’t execute or torture prisoners. Interrogation, maybe, but no methods like that.”

“Some might say that makes you weak. Madame B, Nadine Vlusanka….. Those were the two that trained you, right?”

  
“They may have been. And...I wouldn’t say there’s weakness in sparing a foe. Just know when to shoot.”

“And if someone else has a different view on whether or not to pull the trigger?”

 

“Look, if you’re just saying you want to shoot me…”

“I do. I just know better than to put a bounty on my head. Think of the blowback that’d land on me or mom from…. Probably over half the world if I killed you. As satisfying as it might be, it’s not worth it.”

“And why would you want to kill me? What would that achieve, besides some form of unneeded vengeance, or to ease your annoyance?” Natasha didn’t seem to be afraid.

 

“You’re a threat. To me, to my mom, and to the people who’d come after us if they ever found out I exist.”

“What if I told you I have no plans on extending any of your information to others?”

“I’d say you’re lying, or that it could easily slip out to the wrong people.”

“Well, I’m not lying. And like I said...no plans, keeping it hushed up.”

“No plans  _ right now _ .”

“No plans ever. If anything, I may mention a nice young lady who helped me in… how does Bulgaria sound?” 

“....Kazakhstan.”

“Why Kazakhstan?”

 

“Far away without being unreasonable. Not out of the way between Russia and Italy.”

“Good logic there.”

“Never hurts.”

“I suppose I’ll just have to pick your name, then.”

 

“What do you have in mind?”

“...the worst one possible.”

“See what happens.”

“Ah-ah. Remember. You aren’t killing me, I’m not killing you.”

“Yet.”

“I do have a hit list, you and your mother aren’t involved. So, agreement? No killing or turning in of any sort. Once we hit Venice, we split and hopefully never meet again.”

“Great.”

“Alright, fine.” Natasha rolled over, with a small huff.

“What, you feel differently?”

“...it’s nothing. I’m...just tired.”

“Sleep, then.”

Natasha stayed silent, her breathing not easing into sleep.

Quietly, Persephone eased the buds on her necklace into her ears, switching them on and holding tight to the rifle like a child might clutch a stuffed animal.

A small hitch in Natasha’s breath that slowly eased back into normal breathing.

 

Persephone opened her eyes, glancing over to Natasha’s back.

Still awake, hitching once or twice more.

Persephone pulled her earbuds out and slid them back down her shirt, sliding slowly into a sitting position.

 

Natasha drew one hand across her face.

Persephone’s eyes narrowed slightly in the dark.

Natasha let out a slow, shuddering sigh, mumbling to herself.

Persephone leaned closer silently, trying to listen.

“...please make it… I...I should’ve-”

Persephone kept listening.

 

“...please...I’m so sorry… I should’ve been stronger-should’ve been back.”

She hovered slightly over her own bedroll, biting her lip and trying to decide how much she cared about the feelings of someone who apparently had beef with her mom. 

“Lodes...I...I should’ve been there for your birthday… Trin, Anai, Hel…”

Silently, Persephone left the rifle where it was and padded over to Natasha, snuggling up against the older woman’s back. If nothing else, she knew what it was like to be away from family. Also, it was cold, which was what she’d say if Natasha asked.

 

Natasha tensed. “If you’re-”

 

“Cold. Deal with it.”

Natasha relaxed, slightly. “So you aren’t strangling me.”

“No. If I was going to do that, My hands would be on your neck, and you’d be unconscious by now.”

“... I promised her-”

“Yeah, yeah, well, you’ll make it up to her when you get back. Now shush so I can sleep. If you’re going to wallow, do it silently.”

 

Nat mumbled again, almost silently. Almost. “You can’t make some things up. I let her down, because I promised if her deadbeat of a dad didn’t show, I’d find him personally and break his kneecaps. And I let them down, in...in too many ways. Who...who knows what’s happened to them? I promised I’d be there for them.”

 

Persephone resisted the urge to slap her.

Natasha coughed, slightly.

 

Persephone blinked. “....There, there?”

“...I...I wanted to-”

“It’s not your fault, you’re getting back to them, et cetera, et cetera.”

“... I’m not sure I will,” Nat muttered.

“Then I guess you won’t.”

“...it’s all I want...but you just want me dead, don’t you?”

“At the moment, all I really want is to sleep.”

“...is that so?” Nat’s voice hardened into suspicion.

“Gods, paranoid much?”

“God...I was an idiot, to even ASK help…”

“Maybe you are.”

“After all, you are one of Hydra’s little bitches.”

“Okay, one, no, they don’t even know I exist and would probably kill me if they did, and two, assume much?”

“Oh, really? Not one of their convenient little ‘instant asset’ babies? I should’ve known to run as soon as you called her your mother.”

 

“The effing condom broke, so you can keep your shit to yourself instead of dumping it all over me. Do you think she asked for me to be born? You think she particularly felt like letting them have the chance to get their claws in me from day one like they did with her?”

“Then why didn’t she just fix it?”

“Why didn’t your parents ‘fix’ you? I’m sure they’d have jumped at the chance if they knew how many innocent people you’d kill. What’s your kill count anyway? Thirty? Sixty? A hundred? Can you even keep track anymore?”

 

“Don’t pull that shit with me. I’ve heard it a thousand times before. I’ve accepted it as damned well as I can.”

“But they still haunt you, don’t they? Especially the little girls in the Red Room. You can practically feel the ghosts trailing you, waiting for you to die so they can watch you burn.”

“Well, I’m not planning on screaming for them. And I was a girl myself then. I can’t pay the red off a ledger. I know this, okay? But that’s another reason I need to get back.”

“My mom was a girl once too. So was I. We are what the world makes us, whether or not we want it.”

“But we become what we make ourselves.”

“Really? If you’d had a choice with Selena, with Carlotta or Elizabeth, would you have still done it? Bullet, knife, your bare hands, correct? Carlotta suffered, if I remember right. You missed her heart by barely an inch. It took her what, two hours to finally die?”

“No, I wouldn’t have. But I didn’t have that choice.”

 

“Survival instinct’s a bitch, isn’t it?”

“You’re telling me. After all, it is what made me knock on your door,” Natasha snorted.

“What were you thinking at that moment? I’m just curious. Also, sorry about the rude welcome, again, survival instinct.”

“House equals food and help.”

 

“I meant when I almost legitimately shot you. Fortunately, you looked shitty enough that you didn’t register as someone I should KoS.”

“Gee, thanks. And I was thinking, ‘Dammit, Grey.’”

“That’s a mood.”

“... you sound too much like Lodie.”

 

“What, she’s in with the memes too?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. She confuses Steve so much.”

Persephone snorted lightly.

 

“You know who I’m referring to?”

“I’d like you to find ONE person over the age of five who HASN’T heard of Captain effing America.”

“...you’d be surprised. Plus...you seem...shut-in.”

“Just because I’ve spent the majority of my life in one house doesn’t mean I know absolutely nothing about the world. One, Mom’s a spy, which gets some cool info, and two, I didn’t have much to do besides the internet and tv.”

“...kinda sad. I know you didn’t have options, but-”

“Eh. It’s basically all I’ve ever known, so I’m not that broken up about it.”

“Still…. I’m sick of this…”

“It’s not so bad, the outside. A bit hot and insect-y, but okay.”

“...that’s just life, kid.”

“Yep.”

“You really seem to know your constellations-maybe you should become an astronomer.”

 

“Just the greek ones.”

“You could always work on that.”

Persephone shrugged. “Not my thing.”

“Fair.”

“You? What would you be, in a different world where you weren’t needed?”

“At SHIELD, or needed whatsoever?”

“General concept. If you weren’t the Black Widow.”

“....that’s a little hard to say.”

“Vague guess?”

“Well… it’s complicated...not sure what my personality even is.”

“That sounds like a problem.”

 

“What I’d be without...without any of this is vague.”

Persephone shifted closer.

“So… I’m not entirely sure.”

“Honestly? If there was any possibility of safety for me, or for her, I don’t know what mom would do either. She’s stuck, to put it mildly.”

“The old invisible chain trick?”

“Pretty much. We’re not sure how much they know about me, but they probably have an idea that I exist. She does what she has to to keep them away from me. If she acts like their perfect operative, they don’t have a reason to lose their leverage, however much that might be.”

“...how did she hide that?”

“Well, it helped that I was tiny and she was pretty fit, so she didn’t show much. Also, towards the end, she shot herself a couple of times- non-fatally and in places that wouldn’t risk me, obviously- so she got a month or two of medical leave for that, which she spent off-base.”

“Didn’t know they were even that merciful…how many days have you spent with her, in all of your life?”

Persephone paused for a while. “More when I was a baby than anything. She left me with a neighbor she trusted more often than not. I was mostly on my own by six. After that….. Maybe thirty days a year, more or less, depending on when she could slip away.”

Natasha sighed, slightly. “...I’m quite sorry.”

 

“I’m not that bad off, honestly. Sure, I miss her, but she tries to contact me by phone at least once a month. It’s not horrible. I could’ve grown up there like she did.”

“Still… maybe I’m just projected too much…” Natasha sighed. “I...I miss them. So damn much. And...oh god I hope she made it.”

“Hey, if anyone understands missing people, it’s me.”

“They’re...they’re good girls, whatever you may think or hear.”

“I know.”

“What do you know about them? Just..curious.”

“Not much. Names, basic background information, what they’ve done.”

“Damn, what DO they report on with them?”

“They know…. A lot. Probably because people have been getting lazy because apparently Hydra’s a myth and died with Shield if it ever existed past World War Two in the first place.”

“So public idiots don’t get themselves killed...what’s the latest...Buzzfeed or whatever you read?”

“You want official or bullshit?”

“both.”

 

“Legitimate, Pepper’s pregnant with their second kid. Bull…. Well, as far as I know you and Hawkeye don’t have a sexual relationship.”

“Not in the slightest...look, I love Clint, would die for him, but I’m still not entirely sure why Laura agreed to reproduce with him.”

“He does seem like something of a human disaster.”

“More like a human….severe rainstorm. Not exactly a disaster, but you never know what’ll tip the scales...say, what are the Femmes up to? Bull or real--it’ll be hard to tell.”

Persephone snorted. “Well, I think the death goddess chick got knocked up. Not sure.”

“Oh, please, Buzzfeed does reports on them all the--what?”

“Yeah. At least, that’s what I’ve heard.”

“Wait wait wait wait. Hel is-oh god how much can we fast track this trip?” 

“Technically it’s only an eight-hour trip, and I’d say we drove about three hours today, so…. We probably could just not sleep.”

“Can you sleep on buses? Or boats?”

“I could probably sleep on the bike if I didn’t have to drive.”

“Alright then. That’s...another thing on the pile.”

“Got it.”

 

“On top of Trin and her anxiety, Anai’s ghost stuff, Shadi and Lodie’s various issues, Lidiya, I-”

“Woah. Wait, how many Femmes even are there?”

“...a few more have joined the ranks, I’ll admit.”

“Seems like a lot.”

“They’re a little more on the down-low.”

 

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

“Hm?”

“They’re very visible, most of the time. Serena especially. She was a big deal even before she was a Femme.”

“...oh gah, Sere...” Natasha’s breath hitched again.

Persephone propped herself up to look at Natasha.

A small tear.

Apparently, the Widow could cry.

Persephone bit her lip. “If it helps, last I heard she was still alive.”

“...honestly. Given where she is...I’d rather she wasn’t.”

“Oh.”

 

“...moya detka…”

 

“Tha einai entaxei.”

“...there might not be a way out of this one.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Luck of the draw, fate, call it what you like, that’s just life.”

“Still… I just… I only just found out, and now…”

“Suck it up and put your emotions towards FINDING her instead of crying about it.”

“I know where she is. I just can’t go back. Not with you in tow.”

“It’s not like you’d have a shot on your own anyways, between the trained teens and the instructors.”

“We aren’t going back. Not right now.”

“Smart. You better be fast about it though. The longer she’s there, the more likely it is that she’s either dead or compromised.”

“That’s exactly why I need fast-tracking.”

Perse huffed a breath through her nose. “How do you feel about breaking traffic laws?”

“I don’t give a shit.”

“Congratulations, pack the shit, we’re going ninety down the center line on a motorbike.”

“...alright. Let’s go.”

 

It took about five minutes to, as she’d put it, pack the shit and tie it to the back of the bike. Persephone shook herself and plucked evergreen needles from her shirt, then swung a leg over. “Get on and don’t fall.”

________________

Trin, meanwhile, attempted to avoid conversation.

It appeared, however, conversation refused to avoid her.

The man had something wriggling in his pocket.

A little gold eye peeked out.

“What in the name of-”

“Her name is Akhona.”

“....why is there a crocodile here? Oh...oh my goodness, I’m so sorry... the Ingwenya tribe, right?”

“Yes. She is a pet and was nearly taken by a mongoose. She is almost better, but it turns out she thinks I’m her mother.”

“Oh…” Trin placed a hand to her forehead. Laughing at herself or the crocodile, she had no clue. “Counselor Emlanjeni, my apologies.”

“Khanyiso, please. No apologies are necessary.”

“I was...simply startled. Beautiful bronzework on your necklace, by the way--turquoise, I assume? Did it come from Nigeria?”

“Close. Malachite. And yes, it did.”

“Thank god for African History 102,” Trin muttered to herself. “Yoruba bronzework project came in handy for once.”

He smiled at her politely. “Yes, thank goodness for that.”

“I’m...very sorry if I offended you with that…” Trin pulled at her wings. The entirety of the Ziqili and Ingwenya would hate her by morning. So much for diplomacy.

“You didn’t, you can relax.” He chuckled softly. “Bast knows I’m not terribly fond of these events either.”

“Yeah...heh, I’m supposed to love these, right? Look, guys, another broken white girl!” Trin chuckled awkwardly.

“We don’t have to love them, just tolerate them when we must.”

Trin nodded, wincing at the slight pain in her healing ribs. “Yeah...um, you’re kinda looking at me like I’m growing another head, so…”

“You’re in pain. Go rest. I doubt many would notice.”

“No...some would. The wrong sort would.”

“Your father has done things much more noticeably disastrous than leaving a party early.”

“Hence why I’m not going to do so. So...why is this delegation here?”

“Simple diplomacy. Mr. Stark offered to host us for a night.”

“Well, yes. But...why need diplomacy? Is something wrong?”

“No. We’re just working on opening ourselves to the world.”

“Mm. So...what species is Akhona?”

“She’s a slender-snouted crocodile.”

“I’d have expected Nile.”

“Slender-snouted tend to be more symbols of status than anything. Niles are pet quality, and of course, saltwaters are for the warriors, much like the rhinos with the Border Tribe.”

“Ah. So...related to the Ingwenya queen?”

“Somewhat distantly, but yes.”

“Of course, of course...so, do you get the whole clutch or a single baby?”

“A single baby. The rest are given to various other relatives or gifted to the royals of other countries.”

“My guess would be you wound up with the runt, or you accidentally took her instead of your pick?”

“No, actually. I picked her on purpose.”

“...Huh. I’d guess you would’ve wanted a more-impressive one.”

“She’ll be lovely enough once she’s grown. Right now she’s barely out of her egg.”

 

“....but she’s...well, wounded.”

 

“Not seriously. It may not even scar.”

“Still...not much of a status symbol, if you asked me.” Trin turned away.

A glint of smoky iridescence caught her eye.

“What the… hang on for a second, Counselor. I’m...terribly sorry, I just-”

“It’s alright. Go.”

“I...I didn’t mean that to upset-”

“You didn’t. I’ve heard worse from mouths that truly meant it.”

“Oh...um, alright…” Trin whirled, moving through the crowd towards-

“Grey,” Trin said, firmly, though not necessarily unkindly.

Zoe inclined her head gently. “Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Your…. accommodations…. are rather sparse. We got bored.”

“Well...I can’t have anyone endangering the guests...How is Anai?”

“Well.”

“Good enough. Please don’t...don’t try anything right now.”

“We weren’t planning on it. Also, watch that woman there, in the red dress with the black hair. She’s Hydra. Low-level operative, barely out of training. She nearly failed her anti-interrogation courses.”

“...shall we?”

Zoe lightened her skin and changed her facial features a bit, adding a bluish tint to her eyes, and when she spoke, pitched her voice slightly higher and lighter. “Gladly.”

Trin took her hand and smoothly went over to the girl. “Hello, ma’am. Enjoying the party?”

The girl nodded politely, her dress pooling slightly behind her like dark blood. “Yes, Miss Stark. And you?”

“Slightly dull. I must say, I’m quite intrigued by your dress. Why don’t we find somewhere a little more...private to talk?” Trin winked, smirking cheekily.

The girl squeaked and flushed. “That would be nice.”

“Why don’t we get some fresh air? Unless you’d rather meet somewhere else?” Trin winked again as she glanced back at Zoe, pleading for her to play a part.

Zoe rested her chin on Trin’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. “I know a place we three could go.”

Trin shuddered, disguising it behind a grin. “Well?”

The girl glanced at Zoe, a bit shyly. “Alright.”

Trin smiled, watching as the girl followed behind her and Zoe, at a distance. “Out of earshot yet?”

“Nearly.” Zoe pulled the pair into a small room, barely more than a broom closet, and shifted some stuff around to make a space, positioning a chair just so and flashing Trin a look that, from a different perspective, would be flirty, but actually said ‘let me handle this bit.’

“...please don’t do that again…” Trin rubbed at her shoulders.

Zoe gave an apologetic head tilt before poking out to grab the girl, bringing her in and gently pushing her into the chair, placing a knee on the wood between the girl’s legs and curving over her, her ‘dress’ slipping down a bit while she kissed the girl deeply. That went on for probably two minutes before she pulled away, revealing that she had somehow tied the girl’s arms back in the process.

“Well, love?” Trin said from the back. “Shall we continue?”

Zoe adjusted her ‘dress’. “After you.”

“Alright, alright...what is your name, darling?”

The girl tugged at the ropes and glanced at them, flushed, her chest heaving slightly. “Amicia.”

“Amicia, Amicia, quite a lovely name for a beautiful girl...I certainly hope neither of our families finds us like this…” Trin oozed.

Zoe slipped behind the chair and knelt down, her lips brushing the girl’s neck. “That would be a tragedy.”

 

“Amicia...exotic name, no? Where are you from, darling?”

“France, Miss Stark.”

“...your accent isn’t quite right, I’m afraid,” Trin said, brushing Zoe’s arm as a cue.

A small knife flashed out of nowhere in Zoe’s hand, tracing Amicia’s skin from throat to sternum. “Why are you here, love? Don’t lie to us.”

“Or else, it appears the angel might have to pay a little visit to hell,” Trin said, plucking a barbed feather.

Amicia started to thrash against the ropes. “What- why are you doing this?”

“Dodging questions is never an attractive trait, sweetheart,” Trin said. “To the point?” She placed the barbed tip over the girl’s wrist, secretly swallowing bile.

Amicia hissed. “You can’t make me say anything.”

Zoe laughed, low and soft, twisting around to settled over Amicia’s lap. “Everyone talks, with the right incentive. We both learned that young, although you were never very good at finding that incentive. But me….” Her knife bit lightly into Amicia’s skin, a trickle of blood running down to lightly stain the hem of her dress.

“Come on, love. Tell us everything…”

Amicia swallowed. “I- I-” she swallowed harder.

“Hurry up…” Trin tried not to heave as she pressed the barb against the girl’s skin.

Zoe glanced at Trin. “Amicia, darling. If you hadn’t lied earlier, we might have been in a very different position right now. If you tell us what you’re here for, this won’t hurt much.”

“Come on, dearest.”

Amicia opened her mouth. “I was here…. I was…. To….”

“Spit it out…”

Amicia’s eyes flickered to Zoe, finding some small mark. “For her. To tell you we know where she is, where she’s going. You might as well have shot her yourself.”

Zoe pulled back, her eyes darkening to black. “You’re lying.”

Amicia half coughed, half laughed. “We’re all liars, you and me and everyone in this building. But it’s not a lie. She looks just like you did at sixteen.”

Zoe let out a low snarl. “If you touch her, if any of you lying, murdering bastards lay ONE HAND on her-” She raised the knife.

Trin caught her wrist, and Zoe turned that venomous glare on her, baring teeth like a viper’s, her eyes slicked iridescent black.

“Mind if I borrow some of that ichor you’re oozing? Lodie found out something most interesting.”

“What.” Zoe’s voice was as flat and icy as Death itself.

 

Trin took a handful, wrapping it over Amicia’s mouth. “Don’t swallow, or even move your tongue. Toxic as a king cobra. Should keep her shut up and staying put.”

Zoe twisted her hand away. “That won’t be necessary. The bitch isn’t getting out of this closet alive.”

“I’m afraid I need an official permit on that. Alright?” She dialed. “Maiden to Boss. Here in a broom closet with Grey and another Hydra visitor. Hydra visitor has squealed all her info and is causing Grey and her symbiote significant distress. Permission to fire?” 

Zoe glared at her. “We don’t give a damn about  _ permission. _ Amicia is  _ ours. _ ”

“Permission. To. Fire?”

Stark paused. “We could probably get more out of her. Permission denied.”

 

When Trin turned, she nearly slammed headfirst into a wall of solid symbiote, covered in razor barbs.

“Boss...please. We’ve thoroughly interrogated the guest. Please, just let me fire!”

“Trin. What’s happening. This isn’t like you.”

“I don’t care! Permission...Dad, please!” She gasped. “PLEASE! Just let. Me. Fire! I have to!”

“...Permission granted.”

 

Through the wall of black ichor, Amicia began to scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Trin burst out of the closet, running into a restroom, sobbing.

 

Tony knocked on the door awkwardly. “...hey?”

 

Her ribs ached as she heaved. “I...I...oh god…” Her throat burned as she vomited into a trash can.

 

She could almost hear him run a hand through his hair. “Shit, hey…. You good?”

 

She coughed. “I...oh god, it’s all over my dress….I can’t go out…” 

 

“...What is?”

 

“I don’t...I don’t know what part of her it was. And...a little of what just came up, too.” Trin covered her face with shaking, black-stained hands.

 

“Okay, I’m coming in.”

 

At this point, Trin couldn’t protest. She just kept sobbing.

 

Tony slipped in and shut the door. “...Hey.” His hand hovered awkwardly over her back, not wanting to put it in the mixture of various bits and fluids.

 

She folded her wings as tightly to her body as they would go. “I’m...I’m so sorry….I…” She couldn’t stop shaking. “I had to.”

 

“The mess is definitely not your fault. I know you enough that nothing you’d do to someone could involve this much…. liquid.”

 

“...Grey was here. She offed the agent, after interrogating. She has a...a loved one, somewhere… it...reminded me of how you talk in the hospital room, about whoever hurt me whatever time…”

 

“Except… She took it too far. Didn’t she.”

 

“All I know is that I needed official permission so I wasn’t complicit and we aren’t under fire for murder….we...I’ve screwed up enough…and I had to defy all instincts to get her into that broom closet.” Trin shuddered. “Guess I...was the Stark girl they all wanted….”

 

“I would hug you, but….”

 

“I know...I know I’m a mess, in all senses of the word...where..who do I go to...to get cleaned up?”

 

“Downstairs. Use the maintenance corridor, and go take a shower. Throw the dress out.”

 

“But it cost at least a few grand, if not more...how real are these gemstones?” Trin shook. “I...I can’t throw away your money like this...not after all of these med bills, the cleanup-I...I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Believe me, cleaning it would be just as expensive, and it’d raise questions. Honestly, we should probably burn it.”

 

“O...okay...I’m sorry about the-the money.”

 

“Not a problem. We’re loaded, remember? I couldn’t spend all this if I lived to be a billion.”

 

“I still don’t enjoy wasting it.”

“It’s fine. Go clean up.”

 

Trin stepped out into the maintenance hall.

About halfway down the steps, a hand pinned her to the wall, black eyes tearing through her soul. “We’re going to Venice.”

“Please, Grey. let me...please just let me…” Trin hyperventilated.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. “You know what happened to Amicia. I will do that, and worse, to  _ anyone  _ who keeps me away from my daughter right now.”

Trin choked, sobbing. “I...I’m going to wash off the blood, dammit!”

“Fine. I’m right behind you. If you absolutely must protect your modesty, I’ll turn around while you’re showering.”

“Please...oh...oh god, please don’t...please, I-”

“Fine. I’ll wait outside. Better?” Sharpened nails pricked against her neck.

“....just let me die. If you’re so determined to do it, just let me effing die!” Trin shrieked. 

Zoe practically flung her away. “Damn you! You are one of the most useless, pathetic idiots I have ever seen, besides the idiot who pissed himself over what was barely a papercut.”

Trin’s expression went to pure anger and misery. She flung off the dress at Zoe’s face. Revealing the scars down her arms. Over her wrists. On her stomach. “... call me pathetic one more time,” she growled, slowly walking down the hallway.

Zoe made a disgusted noise and spun, heading off to try her luck with the shorter Stark.

“Don’t threaten him with me or Pep. Just a good tidbit of information… just tell him about your little girl, and he’ll budge.”

Zoe inclined her head, just the smallest bit. 

_____________

Trin said on the rooftop. Her hair wet, wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pajamas. She was still shaking.

Tony sat down next to her. “...So there’s two of them, huh?”

“...I guess….” She sniffled. “I’m...so sorry.”

“Not your fault. She is terrifying right now.”

“I had to...to make sure everything turned out right.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

“I’m...oh god, she’s here!”

“What?”   
  


Trin stumbled to her bare feet, getting in front of Tony, not sure whether to fight or run.

 

Zoe pushed her aside like she was a leaf.

“Stop it, please…” Trin whispered, completely empty. She tried to cover her wrist scars with the sleeves.

“We’re going to Venice. Loki and Captain Rogers are coming with us, whether or not any of you feel like it.”

“I….I….” Oh, gods...she was starting to crave a blade.

Zoe glanced at her, flint-black shards softening to coal. “You may come as well if you want.”

“I...I will...I just...oh god, please don’t-”

“We wouldn’t kill an ally, never mind if they weren’t quite willing to be one.”

“I would’ve helped you if...if you’d just told me.”

“You’ll forgive us for not trusting the woman who has repeatedly shot us.”

“I...I was trying to save someone.”

Zoe narrowed her eyes slightly. “So were we.”

“I’m just….trying to hold the world’s line...Dad, you...you know that.”

Tony nodded.

“And that….I wouldn’t have left you alive if I didn’t think you were worth something. And if you aren’t worth something...I won’t save you. You...your daughter is worth saving. But so is Lidiya. So are so many.”

“we suppose you’ll just have to be patient about that.”

“About what? My duty?”

“Finding out whether or not I’m worth something to you. Now get on the damned jet with the other two.”

Trin glanced at Tony.

Tony walked off, shoulders tensed as if expecting a blade to slide between them.

She clung onto his arm.

Zoe breezed past them. “Don’t bother changing, there are clothes on the jet.”

“Dad, I-”

“Not your fault.”

“I should’ve…”

“Believe me, there was nothing you could have done. Getting between a mother and her child isn’t smart. It’s why they use the phrase ‘Mama Bear’.”

“...I’m scared.”

“...Honestly, same.”

She boarded the jet, breathing getting shallower and faster.

Loki stared at her coolly. “Is something wrong, Lady Stark?”

“I...everything…”

“She’s not so bad. Thor’s temper as a child was worse.”

“...remind me...never to go around Thor...” Trin was still shaking.

Loki sighed through his nose.

“...Look, I’ve had what ranks among some of the worst nights of my life. Don’t give me your little ‘I’m better than you’ schtick.”

“Very well.”

Trin’s legs kept jittering, knocking over a stack of books. Everything seemed to become a blur.

Zoe shot her a mildly concerned look as Steve fired up the jet.

“Don’t...d-don’t act like you c-care…” Trin choked out, through her gasps for air. She grasped for Tony’s arm.

Tony gently squeezed her wrist.

Trin coughed, her wings flailing.

Tony gripped her shoulders. “Trin. Calm down a bit, it’s okay.”

One of Trin’s legs careened into Tony’s side. “Oh go- I’m so sorry, I-” She coughed again.

“Shit, um. Okay, lay down in the middle of the floor I guess?”

“She...she could do anything! I-” She hacked, feeling as if she couldn’t breathe.

Tony awkwardly lay her down on the floor, face down.

She coughed as her wings flailed. Then she shuddered at someone touching her.

A cooling green light filled her vision, the touch like ice against her skin.

“Get...get off...Dad, Dad, please, don’t let them-”

“He’s fixing you, calm down.”

“I don’t wanna...I don’t...please, I can’t- I’m going to…” Her hands grasped wildly.

She slipped into unconsciousness.

_______________

She woke up with a start.

“Where...where has the-”

“We’re almost there.”

“...you’re not Dad.”

 

Zoe raised an eyebrow slightly. “We can be, if you’d rather.”

“No...where is he? What did you do?” Trin closed her eyes.

“Flying the jet while Captain Rogers rests. It’s a long flight.”

“So you didn’t ki-”

Zoe snorted. “No.”

“i...I couldn’t put it past anyone…” Her breathing hitched.

Zoe tilted her head slightly.

 

“...I… I couldn’t breathe….I’m…”

“Alright now. Loki did something to stop the seizure.”

“...I don’t have epilepsy.”

“You don’t need epilepsy to have a seizure. They can be random, a symptom of some other health condition or poison, or even from stress.”

“Oh...well...um-”

Zoe’s catsuit rippled lightly.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“You didn’t.”

“...why do you care?” Trin mumbled.

 

“Maintaining allies at this particular time is in our best interest.”

“That’s not comforting whatsoever.” Trin paused. “...what is your daughter’s name?”

Zoe smiled, barely. “Persephone.”

“... which version of the myth?”

“The real one, where it was what she wanted. Roughly, it translates to chaos bringer or the destroyer. The Queen of Death and Life.”

“Good. the real one is the best one. But...a bit weighty for a little kid?”

“She grew into it quickly enough. She had to.”

“...sad, a bit.”

“Yes.”

“Meanwhile, I’m supposed to be...something good.”

Zoe snorted. “Ironically, Zoe means Life. We’re not sure if our mother didn’t know what it meant or didn’t care. Or she thought it would be funny.”

“My mom...meant it to be nice, I guess…” Trin sighed. “I last saw her when I got shot eight months ago.”

“We haven’t seen Sephy in person for…. Over a year, we think.”

“...she says she’ll try to make it for Hannukah-” Trin froze, rubbing at the pendant under her shirt.

Zoe nodded. “We hope she does. We know she must miss you.”

Trin let out a small sigh of relief.

Zoe’s gaze slid off to the horizon, or rather where it would be if there wasn’t a wall in the way.

 

“...thanks for not pulling a gun on me when I...slipped.” she rubbed at the pendant again.

“Why would I do that?”

“...it’s...kinda obvious.”

“We’re Hydra, not a gods-damned nazi. And yes, there’s a difference, and also all of Hydra is going to burn in hell for this, so.”

“...really?” Trin said, skeptical.

“Barely. We knew like six people who were the former but not the latter.”

“No, I mean the...burning.”

Zoe’s eyes blackened. “Definitely. I know my soul’s damned, but at least I can make them go first.”

“...how?”

“How do you think?”

 

“...right. But...no one’s truly damned if they’re aware of their damnation.”

“Clearly you’ve never read the original myths. Some people end up damned just because the gods are asshats.”

“Well, I’m technically the gods’ messenger, right? I can turn the tide.”

“Not with our gods. You’re no oracle.”

“But I...I try to be a hero.”

“Feel free to do so. Your choices are rarely our concern.”

“....what I meant was… there’s still hope for you. There’s always some hope, some reason…” Trin tilted her head to the wall.

Zoe grabbed an iPad off a desk. “We assume you have a tracking app on this?” She tossed it into Trin’s lap. “We need you to find a tracker on a red Harley Davidson, registered to Lillian Moore. The VIN is 5HD4NASC79N690253.”

“Okay...Red Harley...currently parked in Croatia.”

Zoe let out a tiny, relieved breath. “Good, it sent. Our burner shat its wires out right as we hit the button.”

“Near Pula.”

Zoe nodded.

“Meaning they’re probably catching the ferry soon.”

 

“Good.”

____________

“Are you done whining?” Natasha sighed.

“Are you?”

“All I’ve heard today is ‘it’s sooooo hooooot.’ forgive me for being on my last nerve.”

“I’m from  _ Athens. _ I can complain about the heat. I don’t get to complain about the cold, you’re from effing Siberia, it doesn’t even really get cold enough to snow in Greece.”

“Still! I’m about to...oh god.”

“What.”

“...someone’s here.”

“Shit. What’s your assessment?”

And then Natasha was bowled over by...someone.

Persephone let out a string of curses in greek and yanked the Glock off her hip, getting off a shot.

Nat dodged it, pulling the person with her. “No shots, Persephone.” She was laughing, slightly, as the person kept mumbling to her.

Persephone reluctantly slid the gun back into its holster. “I take it you two know each other well?”

 

“Teti,” the girl mumbled.

“One of my dearest students,” Natasha explained, stroking the girl’s hair.

“Ah.” Persephone lounged against the bike.

“Meaning… I…” She hugged onto the girl. “I’m heading home…”

And that’s when Persephone spotted the other figure.

Emerald looked at emerald.

Salt began to trickle down bronzed cheeks.

“Persephone, are you-” Natasha paused.

Zoe drifted past.

Persephone buried her face in her mother’s chest.

“...Agent Grey…” Nat said, after a while.

Zoe raised her head and pushed Persephone behind her. “Natalia.”

“How are you?” Nat gently held Trin’s head against her chest.

“Better than you were, last we saw you.”

“Well, I’m recuperating.”

“Good.”

 

“And you?”

“Better. We have Sephy with us now, and we got most of the protective instinct under control. Trin knows what we mean.”

Trin shook slightly.

Natasha raised a brow.

“Don’t worry, she wasn't involved in it. Just got…. Caught in spray range. Blood goes farther than you think.”

Nat glared, slightly.

Zoe gave her a cool look. “It was a Hydra operative coming to retrieve us and threaten Sephy. No one of value.”

“I still don’t enjoy the fact you traumatized my kid.”

“In this line of work, she’ll see worse by the time she’s thirty.”

“Still, maybe not now?”

“We’ll try to resist brutal murder in her presence in the future, fine.”

“Good.”

“Probably not in yours. But you’ve seen enough to be used to it.”

“True.” Natasha sighed. “Well. You have your girl back. Will you let me go?”

“What makes you think we’re going to take you back?”

“Zoe,” Trin said, with a warning tone. “Teti Nat’s probably been through hell. Now’s not the time.”

Zoe glanced at her. “Alright.” She turned to Nat. “We’ll talk later.”

“Make it civil,” Trin mumbled.

Zoe wrapped her arm over Persephone’s shoulders and led her to the jet.

And Trin followed after.

___________

Natasha sat in her seat, arm bandaged, sipping a cup of juice.

Persephone and Zoe had disappeared into a private area almost immediately.

Nat leaned her head against her seat. She was so damn tired.

Steve sat down next to her. “I’d like to say none of us actually thought she was you, but I’d be lying.”

She smirked, slightly. “Hello, Rogers.”

“Natasha.”

“How’s the fort been?”

“Stable. Ish.”

 

“Meaning?”

“Hel’s pregnant and we got invaded by Agent Grey, but otherwise normal.”

“...So the Hel thing’s true? And...normal as we can get?” Nat cracked a smile.

“Yep.”

“...well, we’ll have to ship out again soon.”

  
“Oh, great.”

“Serena-” she cut herself off, with a small murmur of ‘moya detka.’

“...Yeah. Friday’s trying her best.” 

“I know...but Friday won’t be enough.”

“....Shit. I guess we’re going to have to interrogate Zoe again. That’s always fun. She won’t give us anything unless Loki is there, and then it’s just….. She’s…. The one time Tony interrogated her with Loki in the room he looked like a squashed tomato he was so red. He said, and I quote, ‘you’d need a high-powered, brand-new, freshly sharpened industrial chainsaw to cut the sexual tension in there’.”

“Oh my dear god.”   

“Yeah. So that might be a thing.”

“Now I’m terrified.”

 

“Probably a good thing. Our two semi-murderous maybe-allies getting together sounds like a recipe for world destruction.”

“I know. I know that too well, Steve. Steve, can...can you tell me something?”

“What is it?”

“Any reports of an...escaped Red Roomer?”

“No. Sorry, Nat.”

“Oh god...I thought she’d make it...how’s Siz?”

“She’s good. Working on bonding with… her daughter. Lidiya.”

“...Lidiya...Lidiya Lushenko?”

“Yeah.”

“...she made it...oh my god, she made it!” Nat grinned.

Steve smiled at her. “Yeah. Trin picked her up.”

“She made it that far to Am-”

“No. She crashed at an abandoned house and called her.”

“... still! The kid made it!”

“Yeah. She did.”

“I was so scared she wouldn’t.”

 

“But she did. You’ll see her soon.”

“At least something went right, eh?”

“Yeah.”

Nat coughed. “I..I’m so sorry, Steve.”

“Not your fault. Now go lie down, you need to rest.”

“I can rest sitting up.”

Steve gave her a look.

“I’m not sleeping.”

“Yes, you are.”

Nat sighed. “Fine.” She lay down on the bench and closed her eyes.


End file.
